He changed my life
by Not Completely Normal
Summary: Riker figures out he's gay and falls for a straight boy. R5 Glee
1. Chapter 1

Riker had always felt like he was different than his brothers but he didn't know what it was. Riker kept his thoughts to himself and ate his dinner with his family quietly. "Riker you seem quiet today, what's on your mind?" Stormie asked "Nothing just some music ideas" Riker lied and continued to eat. Riker felt awkward when his brothers were pointing out girls and shoved him over to flirt. He wasn't drawn to the girls as much as he was drawn to the girl's boyfriends that threatened him for flirting with their girlfriends. "can I be excused?" Riker asked frustrated "sure sweetie just put your plate in the dish washer before you go where ever" Strormie smiled so Riker got up and walked away.

Riker grabbed his guitar and went to the back porch. He sat down and started playing random chords. He kept trying to come up with lyrics and new chords but he was too distracted by his thoughts. He groaned in frustration and put the guitar down. He rested his head in his hands and sighed. "hey sweetie, don't give yourself a hard time, what's wrong?" Stormie asked sitting next to Riker and rubbing his back "it's nothing mom, I'm just distracted" Riker sighed "is it a girl?" Stormie asked "Why does everyone assume that when I'm distracted or thinking?" Riker asked angrily "Hey calm down and tell me what's on your mind" Stormie said calmly "mom, it's fine just leave it alone" Riker grumbled and went to his room.

Riker laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He opened his phone and went to twitter. He saw Rocky had tweeted. Riker smiled and went through Rocky's twitter. He really likes Rocky, like more than his brother. He thought for a second about that thought which caused a whole other chain of thoughts. Is he gay? "I'm gay" Riker whispered to himself and smiled. He figured it out. Why hadn't he picked it up earlier?

Riker laid there looking at pictures of Rocky on his phone when he heard someone open the door. He locked his phone and saw Stormie appear. "Hey sweetie I just wanted to check on you" Stormie sighed and sat on the bed next to Riker. "are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" Stormie added "I feel like I'm different to my brothers" Riker sighed "you are, you're all different from each other" Stormie explained "No I mean like, I don't know how to explain this" Riker said flustered "Ok so try your best to explain it" Stormie told him "you know when they are flirting with girls and the girls have boyfriends?" Riker asked "and Ross gets punched sometimes" Stormie chuckled "well, I'm not attracted to the girls they are flirting with, I'm more attracted to the boyfriends" Riker explained nervously "that's ok. it doesn't matter if you like girls or boys, I still love you" Stormie smiled "so you don't care if I'm gay?" Riker asked with a smile growing on his face "I don't care who you love as long as they don't mess up your life or hurt you and I will always love you" Stormie smiled and Riker hugged her. "I love you mom" Riker smiled "I love you too sweetie" Stormie smiled and kissed his head. "Night mom" Riker smiled "good night, you're dad and I are going home so we'll see you soon maybe" Stormie smiled and left. Riker smiled and fell asleep after awhile.

Stormie sighed as Mark drove. "what's up?" Mark asked "just something Riker told me earlier" Stormie sighed "what did he say?" Mark asked "well he told me he's gay" Stormie sighed "that's funny" Mark chuckled "wait you're serious." Stormie nodded and Mark sighed "that is not what I expected" Mark sighed "well we can't change who he is so we just have to accept it" Stormie explained "yeah, I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow" Mark said as they pulled into the driveway.

Rocky got up the next morning and decided to prank Riker. He grabbed a marker and walked into Riker's room. Rocky leaned down close to Riker and pulled the cap off the marker. He leaned really close and gently put the marker to Riker's upper lip then suddenly he had lips pressed against his. "What the hell?" Rocky whisper shouted not wanting to wake anyone else. "I'm sorry" Riker said nervously and sat up. "did you think I was a girl or some shit?" Rocky asked "No, I knew it was you" Riker said ashamed "what? but why?" Rocky asked confused "because...because I love you, more than a brother" Riker sighed. Rocky stood there frozen not knowing what to do or say next.

Riker stood up and faced Rocky. He connected their lips and grabbed Rocky's hips to pull him closer to him. "Riker is this right?" Rocky whispered

"Being gay, yes. dating your brother, no"

"Am I gay?"

"It depends, did you like the kiss?"

"yeah, I kinda want to kiss you again"

"go ahead, but first lock the door just to be safe"

Rocky walked over and locked the door before walking over and kissing Riker again. "I love you Riker" Rocky whispered "I love you too Rocky" Riker smiled and smashed their lips together again. Rocky pushed Riker down onto the bed and they started making out.

The two laid in Riker's bed and smiled "so does this mean you will secretly go on a date with me and secretly be my boyfriend?" Riker whispered with a huge smile on his lips. "yes, it'll be out little secret" Rocky smiled and Riker gave him a quick kiss then someone knocked on the door. "Rocky hide" Riker whispered so Rocky quickly got up and got under the bed.

Riker opened the door to Ellington and he walked into the room. "have you seen Rocky?" Ellington asked "no, I think he went to get coffee or something" Riker lied nervously "ok, I'll wait til he gets back to talk to him. I just wanted to see if he had my bracelet" Ellington smiled and left. Riker locked the door again and Rocky got out from under the bed. "oops, I do have his bracelet" Rocky chuckled and Riker hugged him. "we should probably go out and eat breakfast" Riker smiled so Rocky agreed. Riker walked out of the room first then Rocky followed after like a minute and a half.

Rocky sat at the table with his eggs next to Riker smirking. "Yo why are you smirking Rocky?" Ross asked "no reason" Rocky smiled and Riker grabbed his hand under the table causing him to smile even more. "you are either up to something or you got something you've been wanting for a long time" Rydel said "can't I just be happy?" Rocky asked "not when you're sitting there smiling like an idiot" Ellington explained "Riker why are you quiet today?" Ross asked "I'm hungry" Riker lied with a mouth full of food. "ew don't talk with your mouth full" Rydel said grossed out "sorry" Riker apologized after swallowing.

Rocky got dressed and went into Riker's room. He walked up behind Riker and hugged him. "let's run away together" Rocky sang softly in Riker's ear causing chills to run down Riker's back. "I'm ready to go" Riker smiled and Rocky let go of him. They walked out of the room and to the front door. "where are you guys going?" Ross asked "to...get some ice cream and talk about new music" Riker lied nervously "oh ok cool well I'm going to go flying with dad so see you later" Ross smiled and the two boys left for their date.


	2. Chapter 2

Riker got out of the car at the park. They decided on going on a walk in the mountains so they wouldn't be noticed and there wouldn't be people around. Riker grabbed Rocky's hand and dragged him down the path up to one spot by the river that has a rope swing. there was nobody around the small part of the river in the middle of the woods.

Riker smiled and pulled his shirt off. He took all his clothes except his underwear off and grabbed a hold of the rope and jumped. He let go and landed in the water. Rocky chuckled and looked at Riker in the water "come on!" Riker yelled "I am hold on" Rocky chuckled and stripped down to his underwear. Rocky jumped into the water and looked at Riker. They both laughed and Riker smashed their lips together. Rocky grabbed Riker's butt to hold him up and deepened the kiss. "I love you" Riker whispered briskly between kisses "I love you too" Rocky replied and they continued to make out in the river. They heard bushes move so they jumped away from each other and laughed as they saw it was just a rabbit.

"you're an idiot" Riker laughed "I'm not an idiot, you jumped like three feet" Rocky chuckled "I love you" Riker smiled "I love you too" Rocky returned his smile then they heard Riker's phone ring. Riker groaned and swam over to his phone. Rocky teased Riker while he was on the phone causing Riker to get frustrated. "stop" Riker whispered and continued talking on the phone.

Riker hung up and glared at Rocky. "I was talking to mom you know" Riker told him "oops, well she'll never know it was me" Rocky smirked "well we better go home, we have to work on some new music" Riker sighed "but I want to stay here with you forever" Rocky whined "I know and I do too but mom and dad will be over at the house" Riker explained causing rocky to groan. Riker kissed him before getting out of the water and putting his clothes on.

They got back to the house and their parents were already there. "hey boys where have you been?" Stormie smiled "we just went for a quick swim because it's hot and we needed to cool down" Rocky explained "what's wrong with the ocean in your back yard?" Mark asked "we were originally going to get ice cream and talk about new music but then we had the idea to go up into the mountains for a swim in the river" Riker lied "oh ok" Stormie chuckled "hold up, now that you're home why didn't you ever tell us you're gay?" Ross asked "who told you?" Riker asked "dad while we were flying earlier" Ross replied "who told dad?" Riker asked "I'm sorry sweetie, I told your father. I'm sorry if you didn't want him to know yet" Stormie apologized "it's fine he would've found out sooner or later" Riker sighed and went to the garage to work on some music.

Riker was working on a song when stormie walked in. "hey Riker, I'm sorry. I didn't know" Stormie apologized "it's fine, I'm not mad" Riker replied and wrote down more lyrics. "can I see what you're working on?" Stormie asked so Riker nodded and handed her the paper. "honey unless you want everyone to know you're gay then I would suggest giving this song to Rydel or changing it" Stormie explained seeing the song was written about a boy. Riker groaned in frustration and went to his room.

Rocky saw Riker storm of to his room. "what's up with Riker? he's seemed really pissed off the past couple days" Ellington asked "No idea" Rydel shrugged "oh well just leave him alone" Ross shrugged and Rocky walked over to Riker's room to see what was up.

Rocky walked into Riker's room and locked the door behind him. He walked over and laid next to Riker. "what's up?" Rocky asked as he laced their fingers together. "I can't even write a fucking song, I just wrote a whole song about you, to my luck when mom read it she didn't know it was about you" Riker sighed "you wrote a song about me?" Rocky asked smiling slightly "yeah, I didn't mean to though" Riker replied "can you sing it?" Rocky smiled "maybe when nobody is around" Riker smirked and pecked Rocky's lips. There was a knock on the bedroom door so Rocky sat up and Riker unlocked the door. "hey dinner's ready" Stormie smiled so Riker nodded and they all left the room and went to the dining room.

They all sat down at the table and started eating. "hey Riker mom said you wrote a song, can we hear it?" Ross asked "no, I scrapped it because I didn't like it and it was about a guy" Riker explained and shoved more food in his mouth. "you could just give it to Rydel" Ryland suggested "no, I already threw it out and it was about a specific guy so it won't work" Riker mumbled "ohhh Riker has his first gay crush" Rydel smirked "who is it?" Ryland asked "nobody that concerns you" Riker said slightly frustrated "well it does concern us so tell us his name" Ross smirked "nobody" Riker growled angrily. "come on we won't judge" Rydel smiled nudging his shoulder "Just shut up about it" Riker growled "not until you tell us who you like" Ross smirked "Just leave me alone about it!" Riker shouted and stormed off.

Rocky sat there and looked at his family. "you shouldn't have pressured him" Rocky simply said "you're right" Ross sighed "I'm going to go talk to him" Rocky told everyone "why have you two been spending so much time together?" Ryland asked "are you gay together?" Ellington snickered "ew no, You guys won't stop teasing him and refuse to be serious long enough to listen so I might as well be the one who will listen to him and not make fun of him" Rocky said and walked off.

Rocky walked into Riker's room and locked the door like usual. Riker was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Rocky sat next to him and hugged him. "Rocky I wish I never told anyone I'm gay" Riker sniffled "no you don't. nobody cares if you're gay or not. they would've teased you even if you didn't come out and the song was about a girl" Rocky explained and Riker looked at him. Rocky smiled and connected their lips. "I love you" Riker whispered "I love you too" Rocky smiled and laid down. Riker cuddled up into Rocky's chest and smiled. "I never want to leave you" Riker whispered "I won't let you leave" Rocky smiled and Riker kissed him.

Rydel went to wake up the boys for breakfast and noticed Riker's door is locked. She shrugged and pulled out two bobby pins. She picked the lock and opened the door and silently gasped. She saw Rocky and Riker sleeping together. She noticed a piece of paper next to a photo booth print out. She quietly opened the paper and saw it said to Rocky. It was a song, it must've been the one he wrote about the guy. She looked at the photo strip and saw it was pictures of Rocky and Riker kissing. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of the photo strip.

Rydel put everything back where it was and sighed. "hey guys wake up I made breakfast and you have explaining to do" Rydel said causing the boys to wake up."shit, Rydel!" Rocky said "Rydel please don't tell anyone about this" Riker pleaded "first tell me one thing, are you guys dating?" Rydel asked so the two boys looked at each other and nodded. "yeah" Riker said quietly "ok, let's just go eat" Rydel sighed nervously and left the room.

Stormie was sitting on the couch reading her book when her phone buzzed.  
TEXT- FROM: RYDEL TO: STORMIE- mom I have something important to show you. pls reply soon so I can send the pic  
TEXT- FROM: STORMIE TO: RYDEL- what's up sweetie?  
TEXT- FROM: RYDEL TO: STORMIE- picture of photo strip from Riker's room they told me they are datinG  
TEXT- FROM: STORMIE TO: RYDEL- oh my... um I will talk to them asap  
TEXT- FROM: RYDEL TO: STORMIE- ok see you later

Stormie sighed and grabbed her keys. She went out to the car and drove to the band's house.

Stormie knocked on the door and Ross answered "hey mom come in" Ross smiled so Stormie walked inside. "Rocky, Riker can I talk to you two alone in Riker's room?" Stormie asked so the two nodded and they went to Riker's room. "when did you two decided it was ok to start dating?" Stormie asked "a few days ago" Riker mumbled "you can't date your brother" Stormie said "why? I love him more than just my brother" Riker argued "Riker you can't! It's wrong!" Stormie said raising her voice. "why is it wrong to love someone?" Riker shouted "It's wrong to date your brother!" Stormie shouted "I love Riker you'll never separate us" Rocky shouted "you two can't date! it's wrong and you have to break up or else!" Stormie threatened "or else what?" Rocky asked "or else Rocky is moving back in with me and your father and you'll be under strict watch so you don't try to pull anything" Stormie explained "I thought you said you would love me no matter who I fell in love with!" Riker shouted "Riker you're my son, I will never stop loving you" Stormie sighed "well it sure doesn't feel like you love me" Riker hissed and ran out.

Riker found Rydel and pushed her onto the floor. "hey what's wrong with you?" Ellington shouted seeing Rydel on the floor. "You stupid whore ruined my life!" Riker shouted and kicked her before running out the back door and jumping the fence to get onto the beach. He ran down the beach getting far away from the hell hole he called home.

Rocky ran off after Riker and groaned as he watched Riker jump the fence. Rocky jumped the fence and ran after Riker sprinting to try to catch him. Riker suddenly collapsed on the sand. Rocky rushed over and looked at him. Rocky called the ambulance and tears slid down his cheeks as he looked at Riker's palish red skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Rocky sat in a chair next to Riker who is still unconscious from earlier. "Riker please wake up I need you" Rocky sniffled then the doctor walked in "ok well mister lynch passed out for two reasons. the first was heat exhaustion" the doctor explained "what's the second reason?" Rocky asked "well he also collapsed because of lung cancer" the doctor frowned "he can't have lung cancer, he's a singer. it'll mess up his well our career and he'll die if he can't sing" Rocky argued "I'm so sorry but can you contact your parents so we can discuss his treatment?" the doctor asked "how did you know we are brothers?" Rocky asked "R5, my daughter is a fan" The doctor smiled and walked off. Rocky had to do the right thing to help his brother so he called his dad.

Mark got off the phone in shock and looked at Stormie. "what's wrong?" Stormie asked "Rocky called and he's at the hospital with Riker, Riker has lung cancer and collapsed on the beach earlier today" Mark explained "oh my gosh, it's all my fault too" Stormie said "what do you mean it's all your fault?" Mark asked "Rydel texted me this morning saying that they had slept together and they told her that they are dating so I went over to the house and told them to break up or else Rocky would move back in with us and be on strict watch so they couldn't see each other, other than band meeting and stuff" Stormie explained "Stormie you can't make them do that, I don't care that they are dating. not only are they boyfriends but they're brothers. how would you like it if you only got to see your brother who is also your best friend only an hour a day?" Mark asked "now I see what I've done and it's bad now let's just get to the hospital" Stormie sighed so mark grabbed his keys.

Rocky saw his parents walk in and glared at Stormie. "I'm not leaving his side and I'm not breaking up with him" Rocky said sternly "rocky we don't care that you're dating your brother we just care about making sure your brother gets proper treatment for his cancer" Mark sighed. "so you're not making us break up?" Rocky smiled "you can stay together" Stormie sighed "oh my god thank you" Rocky smiled and hugged his parents.

All the Lynchs and Ellington of course were sitting around the hospital room waiting for Riker to wake up. Ross, Ryland and Ellington didn't know about Riker and Rocky dating yet so Rocky was acting really weird to them. Rocky looked at Riker and smiled as he saw the blonde's perfect hazel eyes. Riker leaned forward and connected the two's lips. "whoa" Ellington said "last time I checked that's not how you said hi to your brother" Ross said in shock "I think I'm going to puke" Ryland gagged.

Riker pulled back and coughed "does my breath really taste that bad?" Rocky frowned "no, I just couldn't breath for a second" Riker chuckled "hold on, what the hell was that?" Ross asked "oh yeah Rikey mom and dad said they aren't going to make us break up" Rocky smiled "oh my god thank you" Riker sighed "we figured you'd need Rocky after finding out why you collapsed on the beach" Stormie sighed causing Riker to become worried "Why did I collapse on the beach?" Riker frowned "Rocky I think he will take it best if you tell him" Mark said "what? yeah because everything sounds better when I say it" Rocky said sarcastically "just tell him" Stormie commanded "Riker you collapsed because of heat exhaustion and you have lung cancer" Rocky told Riker "no, no, no, I can't have lung cancer. how is that possible? I've never smoked or done anything to hurt my lungs" Riker said with tears then the doctor walked in.

"I'm guessing they told you" the doctor sighed "how did I get it?" Riker asked through tears. "we don't know and we know that you've never smoked or anything like that so it must have just found some way to get to you" the doctor explained "will I still be able to sing?" Riker asked "we will have to find out after treatment but I'm pretty sure as long as you can breath you can sing but for now you'll be on twenty four hour oxygen. your treatment will start in a week so you can go home until then" the doctor explained "ok thank you" Stormie smiled "ok I''ll bring you three oxygen tanks to carry around with you that should last you until next Tuesday" the doctor smiled and walked off. Riker sat up and hugged Rocky. "Rocky I don't want this to happen to me" Riker sniffled "it's already started so you have to get through it, for me and for the R5 family" Rocky told him "you'll still love me with cancer and all right?" Riker asked "I will love you no matter what. you could have dementia and forget who I was every five minutes and I would still love you" Rocky assured him "I wish I had dementia so I could forget this" Ryland said "Ryland be nice" Stormie hissed then the doctor walked in with three medium grey tanks and a box. "ok Riker, I have three tanks and a carrier incase you need or want to go any where" the doctor explained and pulled out a long clear tube. "Ok so these two little tubes go into your nose and the tubes go over your ears" the doctor explained showing Riker how to put the oxygen tubes on his face and turning on the oxygen. It felt weird to Riker at first but he just ignored it and got used to it. "ok well you can go home now and I'll see you next Tuesday when your treatment starts" The doctor smiled so Riker tried to stand up but ended up clinging to Rocky to support him. "be careful, see you soon" the doctor chuckled and left. Riker grabbed Rocky's hand and the handle of the oxygen thing. Riker dragged his oxygen thing behind him and they walked out together.

Rocky was driving and looked over at Riker who had fallen asleep. He chuckled and smiled at Riker's hand in his and pulled into the gas station. He got out and filled up the tank and went inside to get him and Riker a quick snack. Riker had woken up while Rocky was inside and was worried for a second until he saw rocky walking across the parking lot to the car with a bag. "hey sorry if I scared you but I got you some chips and a sprite" Rocky apologized handing Riker chips and a sprite. "that's fine and thank you" Riker smiled and Rocky started to drive again. "hey can we stop at get shaved for some ice cream before we get home?" Riker asked "sure" Rocky smiled and turned.

Riker got out of the car and pulled his oxygen behind him. A girl approached the two boys and looked at Riker. "hi, um I can't believe I'm actually talking to you but I'm a huge fan of R5" The girl smiled nervously "that's cool thanks for supporting the band but we might not be able to tour or perform for a while" Riker sighed "oh my god, I just noticed the oxygen thing, what happened?" the girl asked "I some how got lung cancer" Riker frowned "I'm so sorry that happened, hey let me buy you ice cream" the girl offered "oh no it's fine, we've got it. you don't have to" Rocky said "I'll buy you ice cream and you can pay me back by signing something of mine and taking a selfie or two with me" the girl offered "or we can sign something of yours and take some selfies and you don't have to bother buying anything for us" Riker suggested "you really hate favors don't you?" the girl chuckled "fine if buying us ice cream makes you happy then go ahead" Rocky chuckled so the three went inside.

Rocky and Riker got home and Riker was tired again. Riker hugged Riker and rested his head on his chest. "I'm so tired" Riker mumbled with Rocky's chest muffling his voice "let's go lay down then" Rocky smiled "you might want to come eat dinner first" Rydel said "what's for dinner?" Riker asked "cheese burgers" Rydel smiled "awesome" Riker smiled and walked over to the table.

Everyone including Mark, Stormie and Ryland. "hey Riker how have you been feeling since you got out of the hospital?" Stormie asked "good" Riker replied with food in his mouth. Riker finished the last bite of his burger and smiled. "you were hungry" Rocky chuckled. "uh huh" Riker smiled and looked down at his phone. Riker started quietly singing to himself while he scrolled through his twitter mentions. "sing louder" Rocky whisper and kissed Riker's temple "get me my guitar" Riker replied so Rocky grabbed an acoustic guitar and a pick. "What do you want to sing?" Rocky asked "you give me the guitar because I'm going to sing for you" Riker smiled taking the guitar. He strummed a few notes and smiled. Riker smiled and started singing always to Rocky.

Riker finished singing and started breathing heavily. "that was sweet but take it easy sweetie" Stormie smiled so Riker nodded and Ross took the guitar from him. Rocky hugged Rocky. "bedtime?" Rocky chuckled "yeah" Riker huffed "no sleeping together you two" Mark said "what? but no" Riker whined "Riker I said no" Mark told him "dad, please" Riker begged with puppy eyes "you're so gay dude" Ryland chuckled "mom tell dad to let Rocky and I sleep together" Riker whined "dude you're twenty three why are you even bothering begging I sleep with girls all the time with out their permission" Ross said then Mark and Stormie looked at him. "um yeah I'm going to go to bed so good night" Ross chuckled nervously and ran upstairs. "no, that's it and we'll come over tomorrow" Mark said so Riker groaned and went upstairs.

Riker woke up in the middle of the night and started coughing uncontrollably and trying to catch his breath. He tried to scream for help but it didn't work. Rocky was in his room next to Riker's when he heard Riker coughing so he jumped out of bed and ran to Riker's room to see him coughing uncontrollably and trying to catch his breath. "Riker oh my god" Rocky screeched and grabbed Riker's emergency oxygen and put the mask over Riker's face. Riker took deep breaths in and his breathing went back to normal. "oh my god are you ok?" Rocky asked worried and Riker hugged him with tears in his eyes. "Please stay with me tonight" Riker sniffled shaking really badly. "of course" Rocky sighed and held Riker tightly in his arms. "calm down, you're alright now" Rocky cooed. "I was scared you weren't going to come" Riker sniffled "I heard you coughing and I jumped half way across the room and pushed Ellington who was half asleep and heading to the bathroom into Ross's room so I could help you" Rocky explained and Riker looked up at him "I love you" Riker smiled "I love you too, babe" Rocky smiled and Riker cocked an eyebrow at him "do you not want to be called babe?" Rocky chuckled "no, I just wasn't expecting it and I like it" Riker smiled "well let's go to sleep" Rocky chuckled and the two laid down.

Mark got to the band's house early to wake the boys up to make sure they didn't pull anything in the middle of the night. "get up you two" Mark commanded so Riker opened his eyes and groaned "no" Rocky pulled Riker close to him and smiled "get up and I thought I told you two to stay in separate beds" Mark commanded "you did" Rocky mumbled "then what the hell are you doing in Riker's bed?" Mark asked so Rocky sat up and left Riker in bed. "well we did listen and he almost died last night and if I didn't hear him then you'd only have four kids! so you're really fucking lucky I disobeyed you!" Rocky shouted "excuse me but you have no right to speak to me like that!" Mark shouted back "I can when it come to my boyfriend's life! dad did you not hear me when I said he almost died last night?" Rocky yelled "he's not your boyfriend he's your brother!" Mark shouted "I don't give a fuck if he's my brother I love him more than anything and he's not my brother anymore, he more than that! You don't understand the feeling of your own father forcing you to stay away from someone you love when the person you love is dying!" Rocky shouted with tears streaming down his cheeks. Mark looked down ashamed and back at Rocky "I'm sorry Rocky, I shouldn't have yelled at you" Mark apologized and Rocky looked at him. Mark hugged Rocky then looked at Riker who had just fallen back asleep. Rocky chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. "hey babe, wake up. we have to get moving" Rocky said into Riker's ear then kissed his earlobe. "I was told to go home and rest, I want to sleep" Riker groaned "but I wanna cuddle with the sexiest man in the world" Rocky whined "ok go find him" Riker mumbled "that's you, you're the sexiest man in world" Rocky chuckled "but I look ugly as fuck right now" Riker whined "you always look perfect" Rocky told him and kissed his jawline. "babe please get up" Rocky whined "I'll make cookies for breakfast" Rocky tried "no you won't" Riker mumbled "I know" Rocky laughed and flopped onto the bed next to him. "You could have me for breakfast" Rocky smirked "I'm leaving" Mark said and left. The two boys laughed and Rocky smashed their lips together.


	4. Chapter 4

Riker starts his treatment today and he's really scared. "baby don't be scared they are going to help you" Rocky assured him and they both got out of the car. Rocky grabbed Riker's hand and they went inside. Riker is having surgery today to get the cancer tissues out of his lungs. Riker signed in then went into a room. he changed into a hospital gown and sat in the bed with Rocky. Riker held Rocky's hand and cuddled into his side. "I love you" Rocky smiled "I love you too" Riker returned his smile. "ok mister Lynch we are ready for you" the nurse smiled so Rocky kissed Riker before he was taken off in a bed. Rocky sat in a chair in the corner and pulled out his phone.

Hours later the doctors moved a bed back into the room and Riker was laying in the bed shirtless with a large bandage covering his chest. Rocky stood up and walked over to Riker. He looked at sleeping Riker and moved a strand of his blonde hair off of his sleeping face and smiled. Rocky pulled the chair to the edge of the bed and sat there watching his brother.

Mark and stormie walked down the long hallway and found Riker's room. They walked in and saw Rocky sitting next to Riker who was still unconscious in the bed. "hey Rocky how's he doing?" Stormie asked "he's been asleep for the past hour and the doctor said he should wake up any time now" Rocky sighed and looked at Riker. "hey don't worry too much, he'll be ok. the doctor said the surgery went perfectly and they got all the cancer cells out of him so he should be ok" Stormie explained and looked at Riker again. "Rocky sweetie do you want us to stay until he wakes up or are you good here?" Stormie asked "yeah it's just ten at night and we wanted to check up on you two" Mark explained "you don't have to stay. I'll call you tomorrow" Rocky told them so they hugged him and left.

About an hour after Mark and Stormie left Rocky had almost fallen asleep when he felt someone move. He looked up at Riker and a smile grew on his face as he saw Riker's perfect hazel eyes staring at him. "Hey babe" Rocky smiled "hey" Riker smiled weakly. Rocky leaned over and connected their lips. "I love you" Riker smiled "I love you too" Rocky smiled and the doctor walked in. "hey Riker, so everything went perfectly but you will still have to be on twenty four oxygen and after you've fully recovered you should be able to start singing again" the doctor smiled "awesome so when can we go home?" Rocky asked "well after he gets changed you are good to go" the doctor smiled "great, thank you so much" Rocky said and the doctor left so Riker could get dressed. The two boys walked out of the hospital together and got in Rocky's car.

They got back to the house and went to Riker's room to sleep. Rocky laid down in bed and Riker followed. Riker tried to curl up into Rocky's chest but rolled over and gasped in pain because of his stitches. "what's wrong?" Rocky asked "My stitches" Riker sighed "It's ok, just sleep on your back" Rocky told him. "I love you" Riker mumbled "I love you too" Rocky smiled and propped himself up on his elbow. He leaned over and kissed Riker before falling asleep.

Riker woke up and looked at Rocky asleep next to him. "Rocky wake up" Riker groaned "what?" Rocky asked sleepily it's like noon and I need a kiss" Riker whined causing Rocky to smile. "you're adorable" Rocky chuckled and kissed Riker before getting. Riker stood up too and grabbed his oxygen and walked out to the kitchen shirtless.

When Riker walked into the living room a bunch of family and friends jumped out and yelled surprise. Riker jumped and couldn't breath. "shit nice job guys" Rocky said and rushed Riker to his room where his emergency oxygen mask is. Riker took deep breaths until he could breath again. "better?" Rocky asked so Riker nodded. The two walked back out to the living room. "well I guess no more surprise parties for me" Riker chuckled "well I guess you could say we scared you half to death" Ryland chuckled causing a harsh glare from Riker and Rocky. "Ryland don't make jokes about that" Mark said and Riker sat down. "why a party when I just woke up?" Riker asked sleepily "just to celebrate you being cancer free now" Stormie smiled "I'm not in the mood to party, I'm not allowed to sing or play sports or anything like that" Riker grumbled and went back to his room.

Riker laid in his bed staring at the ceiling with tears in his eyes. He can't do anything now. He can't even do what makes him happy, singing. He sat up and picked up his acoustic guitar. He played a few chords and sighed. He put the guitar down and silently cried. He felt his chest get tight and he suddenly couldn't breath. He panicked and tried to call for help but he couldn't all he could think of was a loud noise to get someone's attention. He threw a large book at the wall and it created a loud thud. Riker started panicking even more as he struggled to breath.

Rocky heard a loud thud come from Riker's room so he looked at mark and sprinted upstairs. He opened the door to see Riker on the bed and his face is turning bright red. "Riker what's going on?" Rocky asked worried as he ran over. Riker panicked and couldn't talk and rocky grabbed the oxygen mask and put it over Riker's face. it was barely helping "Dad!" Rocky screamed so Mark appeared in the doorway. "what's happening?" Mark asked "He can't breath and his oxygen is barely helping" Rocky said worried "I'll call the ambulance" Mark said and ran downstairs to get his phone.

Mark couldn't find his cell phone so he grabbed the house phone. The operator picked up and Mark told them he needed an ambulance as soon as possible. "ok we will have an ambulance over in about an hour there's a couple of people ahead of you in need of help" The operator explained "no, I need an ambulance now! My son is upstairs dying because he can't breath and he has lung cancer! get me a fucking ambulance or else my son will die and I will sue you!" Mark yelled into the phone "I'm sorry your son was dumb enough to smoke and got lung cancer but he'll have to wait" the operator said getting bitchy "He's twenty three and has never smoked in his life! it's not his fault! Ever heard of Riker Lynch because that's who you're killing now get me a fucking ambulance!" Mark yelled really pissed off. "Ok sir I've put you on the top of the list and there's one on it's way right now" the operator said "thank you" Mark sighed "good bye" the operator sighed and Mark hung up.

Stormie looked at Mark worried and he sighed "Rocky is upstairs with Riker we need to see if we can get Riker down here and keep him breathing until the ambulance gets here" Mark sighed "ok I'll get the boys to help" Stormie replied and rushed off. Mark ran back upstairs and looked at Rocky who was holding Riker so he stayed sitting up. "Hey is there any chance we can get him downstairs?" Mark asked "We could try. I can carry him and someone stay close behind with his oxygen" Rocky sighed "let's do it" Mark said so Rocky looked at Riker. "hey we are going to move you downstairs so the medics don't have to carry you downstairs" Rocky told Riker so he nodded. Riker was not breathing right. All he could do is take quick breaths in and out like he was hyperventilating.

They got Riker to the couch and the ambulance finally got there. "ok mister Lynch stay calm and we will help you ok" one medic said and Rocky set Riker on the gurney. "I'll meet you at the hospital ok?" Rocky told Riker so he nodded and the medics took him to the ambulance.

While in the ambulance the medics tried to switch his oxygen to a stronger supply. When they took the mask he was already using off Riker couldn't breath again. They had trouble with the other mask so Riker felt his chest tighten again then he couldn't breath. He started shaking a lot and his eyes rolled back. He was going into shock.

Rocky was waiting at the hospital and the medics came running through with a gurney that held Riker. Rocky ran after them and saw they were giving Riker CPR and trying to help him breath. "what's happening?" Rocky asked worried "he stopped breathing and went into shock" the nurse explained then he was forced to stop running as they went through a doorway. Rocky went to the waiting room and sunk into one of the chairs. He tried his hardest not to cry but he failed.

Stormie saw Rocky sitting in the chair crying so she rushed over. "oh baby what's wrong?" Stormie asked sitting next to him "mom, I don't want him to die. I need him" Rocky cried so Stormie hugged him. "sweetie he won't die any time soon, he's fighting. for you. I know that he loves you more than anything and he's fighting to stay alive for you" Stormie assured him then he got an idea. "mom I have an idea and I need R5, a camera, some crew members and a place to film" Rocky smiled slightly "you won't have a bass" Stormie reminded him. "that's because it's for the bassist" Rocky smiled and stood up. "wait right now?" stormie asked "duh now let's go, I'll call Rydel and you call some crew members. tell them to meet us in the garage" Rocky smiled as they went out to their cars.

Everyone sat around the garage confused and Rocky got their attention. "we are going to make a music video for Riker" Rocky smiled "awesome what song am I singing?" Ross asked "back up, I'm singing lead to gone gone gone by phillip phillips" Rocky explained "awe that's adorable, I love that song" Rydel smiled "ok so what's your plan?" Jeff asked "well I have a bunch of pictures of Riker and I together and we can set up and film on the beach out back then we can edit the pictures into the video" Rocky smiled "awesome we can do that" Another crew member smiled "ok Jeff you're filming it, Ben I need you to download all the correct music parts for us, Alex you are sound, Rydel you are make up, Mom you're clothes, Marcus you are sound, Ross...you are in charge of tuning guitars and I will edit it. oh and Ellington make sure your drums are good to go" Rocky commanded "ok, let's do this" Stormie smiled and everyone went to work.

"Rocky, good news there's no bass in this song just acoustic, piano, drums and a tambourine" ben smiled "awesome, Ross tune two acoustics" Rocky smiled and went over the lyrics. "ok I got all the music downloaded so here's your guys' parts" Ben smiled handing each member a piece of paper. the all smiled and Ross handed Rocky a guitar. Ellington sat at his drums and Rydel turned on her keyboard. They rehearsed like ten times then they set up on the beach.

Rocky smiled as he walked into the hospital with his ipad that he downloaded the video on. He walked into the room Riker was in and was happy to see him awake. "hey babe, how are you feeling?" Rocky smiled and sat down "ok, I was scared when I woke up alone" Riker replied weakly "I'm sorry but to make up for it I was busy making this for you" Rocky smiled "Rocky I'm not stupid, you didn't make an ipad" Riker chuckled "no, it's a video on the ipad" Rocky chuckled and pulled up the video. Riker took the ipad and pressed play.

The video ended and Riker looked at Rocky and smiled "I love you" Rocky smiled so Riker kissed him. "I love you too" Riker smiled and handed Rocky the ipad. "I also downloaded it onto your computer so you can watch it when ever you want" Rocky smiled. "I don't know what I would do if you would've punched me and hated me after I kissed you" Riker chuckled "I wouldn't hate you. If it went the complete opposite then I would've punched you and not talked to you for a week while I thought about what happened then just forgot about and everything go back to normal" Rocky explained so they both shrugged and Rocky kissed Riker again.

"I thought you two were brothers?" the doctor asked walking in on them kissing "we are" Riker smiled "then why were you kissing?" the doctor asked "because that's what people who are dating do" Rocky replied in a duh tone "you do know that's illegal right?" the doctor asked "yeah but it's love and it doesn't matter if we are related" Riker sighed "I won't tell, I believe love shouldn't have limits" The doctor smiled. "thanks" Rocky smiled and the doctor looked at Riker. "so, this happened because stress, you need to stay calm and try not to stress yourself out" the doctor told Riker "well that's hard when I'm in a band and millions of people around the world rely on me but I can try" Riker sighed "what do we do if this happens again?" Rocky asked "get him his oxygen mask and get his arms above his head because that opens up his lungs" the doctor explained so the two nodded. "ok well you can go home now" The doctor smiled so Riker stood up. "I'll get your oxygen" Rocky told Riker so Riker nodded. "thank you, we will see you in a month to get his stitches removed hopefully not sooner" Rocky told the doctor "no problem" the doctor smiled as the two left.


	5. Chapter 5

Rocky woke up and Riker was still asleep. He decided to leave him be because of what happened yesterday. Rocky just grabbed his phone and laid back down. While Rocky scrolled through twitter he felt someone kiss his neck. He looked at Riker and smirked. Riker smirked and kissed Rocky passionately. Riker moved on top of Rocky and rocked his hips back and forth on Rocky's crotch. "Rocky I want to feel you in my ass" Riker whispered causing Rocky to smirk. Riker took Rocky's and his pants off and smirked. He grabbed some lube out of his night stand and put it on Rocky's cock. Riker smiled and positioned himself and pushed Rocky's large cock into his ass. Rocky moaned quietly and closed his eyes. Riker gasped in pain at first then he slowly moved up and down. He leaned forward and connected the two's lips. Rocky bucked his hips causing Riker to moan loudly.

Mark needed to ask Riker and Rocky a question so he pulled into the driveway and walked in the front door. "hey dad" Ross smiled "hey are your two brothers up?" Mark asked "I believe they are still sleeping but you can wake them up if you'd like" Ross said and sat on the couch with a guitar. Mark went upstairs and walked into Riker's room. "hey boys do yo- what the hell?" Mark asked seeing Riker on top of Rocky with Rocky's dick in his ass. "dad! get out!" Rocky yelled grabbing a blanket to try to cover him and Riker. "I think I'm going to be sick" Mark gagged and left the room.

Mark walked downstairs and Ross looked at him funny "you look like you just saw a ghost" Ross chuckled "worse, I walked in on your brothers" Mark said frightened "ohh you're going to need therapy for that" Ross chuckled "I'm just going to go home" Mark said and left. Ross looked at Ellington who is sitting across from him and frowned. "whoa, I didn't know your dad could get like that, he never really shows if he's mad or anything" Ellington sighed "well I've pissed him off a few times but I've never seen him like that" Ross said.

Rydel, Ross and Ellington were sitting at the table playing cards when Riker and Rocky walked in. "enjoy each other because you scared dad for the rest of his life?" Ross chuckled so Riker blushed and hid his face in Rocky's side. "hey don't be ashamed they're just jealous because the people they're dating are too worried about getting pregnant so they don't do it" Rocky told Riker "actually I've fucked Rydel plenty of times" Ellington said and Rydel slapped him "ohhh damn you just got served" Ross smirked while Ellington stood there holding his cheek "shut up, we all know you and Courtney aren't dating and you're just fuck buddies" Ellington shot back. "maybe we shouldn't have come downstairs" Riker said "well you two started this" Rydel said "did not, we just walked in and Ross started talking" Riker said with his voice going really high and cracking. "what ever I'm leaving before they start beating each other up. "oh maybe you can make me some food" Rocky smiled "nice try but no" Rydel chuckled so Rocky frowned. Riker got that feeling again when his chest tightened so he looked at Rocky "oxygen now!" Riker commanded trying to breath evenly but he couldn't. Rocky picked him up and ran upstairs.

Rocky gave Riker the mask then turned on the oxygen. Riker sat down because he felt dizzy and like he was going to pass out but Rocky didn't let him. Riker kept the mask on and hugged Rocky. Riker let tears slide down his cheeks and leave a wet spot on Rocky's shirt. "hey why are you crying?" Rocky asked "I don't want this to happen every time I try to do something" Riker sniffled "hey, it'll get better. I promise" Rocky assured him. Riker switched over to his normal oxygen and laid in bed. "babe you can't lay in bed all day" Rocky chuckled "I don't want to go downstairs, can't I stay up here and do nothing instead of going down there and doing nothing?" Riker whined "you aren't going to do nothing because I have stuff for us to do" Rocky smiled pulling Riker up. Riker stood up and hugged Rocky again. "I don't want to" Riker mumbled "you don't even know what I have planned" Rocky chuckled "fine what don't I want to do?" Riker asked "We have to get ready for a show that your absolute favorite band is head lining" Rocky smiled "and what band might that be?" Riker smiled "well it starts with and R and ends with five" Rocky smiled "let me guess it's us" Riker said "yup, it's our first show since you found out you got cancer" Rocky smiled and Riker laid back down on his bed and sighed "hey, you always get exited for our live shows. what's wrong?" Rocky asked sitting next to Riker. "what if I stop breathing or I get that tight feeling in my chest that causes me to stop breathing? I don't want to screw things up" Riker sighed "babe you won't screw things up and you won't stop breathing, just focus on me and everything will be fine" Rocky smiled "but you take my breath away" Riker smirked "I love you" Rocky smiled and kissed him.

Riker paced back and forth nervously backstage. Rocky walked up behind Riker from behind to stop him from pacing. "hey it's all going to be ok" Rocky whispered and kissed Riker's ear. "I'm scared" Riker said turning around in Rocky's arms so he was facing him. "don't be scared, you'll be fine. just act like it's any normal show but you can't run and jump around stage" Rocky smiled and planted a quick kiss on Riker's lips before they were called over and they got in a circle. "Ready set rocky!" all except Riker yelled and they all ran on stage. Riker stood at his mic stand and smiled and they started singing all night. "what's up Los Angles?" Riker asked when they finished the song causing everyone to cheer. They started playing another song and Riker jumped on the speaker like he usually does. he leaned forward and smiled. All the girls in the front row reached their hands up and one grabbed his oxygen and ended up pulling it out. Riker panicked and stopped playing. He looked around and tried to find the small oxygen tube. Riker started to hyperventilate and Rocky rushed over. Rocky found the oxygen tube and put it back on Riker. "better?" Rocky smiled "yeah" Riker smiled and Rocky went back to his mic stand.

they were in the middle of heart made up on you and Rocky was singing to riker. "I've got my heart made up on you" Rocky sang to Riker causing Riker's smile to grow even bigger. They finished the chorus and it was just Ross singing. "I love you" Rocky whispered in Riker's ear so Riker looked at him. Riker leaned forward and kissed Rocky before going to his mic and singing again.

They finished the song and Ross looked at Riker worried. "Um Riker, Rocky what was that?" Ellington said into the mic. "what was what?" Riker asked playing dumb. "the kiss!" a girl yelled from the crowd so Riker and Rocky looked at each other "um we both may or may not be gay and may or may not be dating" Rocky chuckled nervously causing many people to fan girl. "so is it may or is it may not?" Rydel smirked "well I think it's may" Riker smiled and Rocky walked over to Riker. "you're looking good today" Rocky smirked "I could say the same for you" Riker replied and everyone cheered again. Riker smiled and Rocky. "I feel short compared to you" Riker frowned "you are short" Rocky chuckled "ok enough gay make out sessions let's start this show the right way!" Ross smiled so Rocky went back to his mic.

They were almost done with the show and Riker was so happy he had made it through the show and he didn't stop breathing. Well maybe not. Riker was about to start singing forget about you when he got the tight feeling in his chest then his breathing just stopped all together. Rocky looked at Riker confused as he kept playing and say him suddenly collapse. "Riker!" Rocky screeched and ran over to him. He grabbed the oxygen and put it over Riker's face. The medics ran out and rushed Riker off. Rocky didn't know what to do. He stood on stage frozen. "Rocky? Rocky are you ok?" Rydel asked "I promised him this wouldn't happen tonight" Rocky said with no emotion at all. "Rocky there's no way we could've prevented it" Rydel sighed "yeah we could have if we didn't make him come out on stage! He stressed himself out and over worked himself before he was ready! It's all my fault too because I promised him that everything would be fine!" Rocky shouted and ran off stage "I'm so sorry guys but we have to go. this show is cancelled. Keep your tickets and we will have another one as soon as possible" Ross told everyone then walked off stage.

Rocky sat in the chair next to Riker's hospital bed and cried into his hands. "oh sweetie" Stormie sighed and rushed over to Rocky "I promised him this wouldn't happen. We could've prevented it if we hadn't made him go on stage" Rocky cried and hugged his mother. "sweetie he won't hate you, I promise" Stormie smiled slightly. Stormie sat down and pulled Rocky onto her lap. Rocky curled up into a ball in his mother's lap and Stormie smiled. "what happened to my babies? It feels like just yesterday I was holding a baby not even three feet tall and now my baby is over six feet tall" Stormie smiled "we grew up" Rocky sighed "I miss my baby boys and Rydel who danced around the basement singing and dancing" Stormie sighed "well now we are on a stage, singing and dancing" Rocky sighed closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Mark walked into the room and chuckled. He took a picture of Rocky asleep in Stormie's lap. "they grew up so fast" Mark sighed and sat next to Stormie "I know, I miss my little babies that I could carry around" Stormie smiled and played with Rocky's long brown hair. The two parents sighed and looked at Riker laying in the hospital bed unconscious. Stormie rested her head on Mark's shoulder and drifted to sleep leaving Mark as the only one awake.


	6. Chapter 6

Riker woke up and saw Rocky asleep in the chair next to him. He was kind of mad at Rocky because he had promised him that this wouldn't happen. Rocky moved and hit his head on the wall. "ow son of a bitch" Rocky hissed then looked at Riker who was laying there staring at him. "Riker! you're awake!" Rocky smiled then Stormie walked in and smiled at Riker. "hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Stormie asked "ok" Riker sighed and just stared at the ceiling. Rocky stood up and looked at Riker. He leaned down to kiss Riker but Riker turned his head away. "hey, what's up? you've never done that before" Rocky asked confused "I'm not in the mood" Riker grumbled "what do you mean? you just woke up. how could you not be in the mood, you always kiss me when you wake up, naps, mornings, anything you were sleeping from" Rocky asked confused "You promised me this wouldn't happen! I'm in the fucking hospital because I trusted you!" Riker shouted "but, it wasn't my fault" Rocky said hurt "you told me I could do it and I couldn't! you lied to me! I can't do anything, I can't even sing!" Riker shouted with tears flowing down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to see you fail" Rocky said with tears filling his eyes "well I'm failing at everything! I can't sing, I can't dance, I ca-" Riker was interrupted by lips against his. Riker pushed Rocky off of him and Rocky looked hurt. "leave me alone! you're ruining my life!" Riker shouted and Rocky let the tears roll down his cheeks. "A-Are you breaking up with me?" Rocky asked scared to know the answer "yes" Riker growled and Rocky left with tears pouring down his cheeks.

Rocky ran into the house and slammed the front door behind him before running up to his room. He laid in his bed and sobbed into his pillow. Rydel sighed and went upstairs. "Rocky can I come in?" Rydel asked after knocking on the door. Rocky mumbled something so Rydel went inside anyways. She say Rocky laying in bed sobbing. "hey what's wrong?" Rydel asked "Riker broke up with me" Rocky cried and hugged Rydel. "oh my god why?" Rydel asked "he blamed him passing out on me and told me I am ruining his life" Rocky cried "well it's not your fault and you aren't ruining his life, cancer is" Rydel sighed "what do I do? I love him more than anything" Rocky cried "I know and he'll probably realize his mistake and apologize and you're going to forgive him if you really love him" Rydel explained so Rocky nodded. "for now just stay distracted and keep your mind off of him" Rydel smiled slightly so Rocky nodded and let go of his sister.

Riker stared back at the ceiling and tears slid down his face. "are you ok?" Stormie asked "no, I don't know what I did. I love Rocky more than anything. did I just break up with him?" Riker asked "yes" Stormie replied awkwardly and Riker covered his face with his extra pillow and cried. "i'm sorry mister lynch but you have to move the pillow, you need to breath and the pillow covering your face isn't good for you" the doctor said taking the pillow from Riker "I don't care, I just made a huge mistake" Riker said taking the pillow again "how about instead of suffocating yourself you talk about it" The doctor suggested taking the pillow again "I got pissed off and accidentally broke up with Rocky and now I have no idea what to do" Riker explained "well he's your brother right?" the doctor asked so Riker nodded "and you're in a band together right?" Riker nodded again. "well it sound next to impossible to avoid each other so you're going to have to talk to each other and work it out some time. just wait it out" the doctor smiled "thanks" Riker sighed and closed his eyes and just thought about everything. R5, Rocky, his future, everything.

Rydel is really worried about Rocky. He hasn't left his room for three days other than using the bathroom. Rydel was about to go upstairs to check on him when someone opened the front door causing her to jump. She smiled when she saw it's just Riker. "hey, how are you feeling?" Rydel asked "physically, good. emotionally, terrible" Riker sighed "I think you have someone to talk to" Rydel told him. "I know, I was getting there" Riker sighed and went upstairs.

Riker stood outside of Rocky's bedroom door and slowly entered the room and looked at Rocky on the bed. "Rocky?" Riker spoke nervously "I thought you hated me" Rocky grumbled and Riker sat on his bed "I don't hate you" Riker said "then why did you break up with me?" Rocky asked with tears in his eyes "It was an accident. I wasn't thinking and I had just woken up. I love you Rocky please forgive me" Riker begged "you can't just break up with someone then three days later beg for forgiveness" Rocky grumbled "Rocky, I need you. I love you!" Riker cried "it sure didn't seem like it three days ago" Rocky grumbled. RIker leaned forward and smashed their lips together forcing Rocky to kiss him.

Rocky pushed Riker away and frowned "Stop I'm trying to be mad at you" Rocky said "and how's that going?" Riker smirked "stop it, I'm mad at you" Rocky hissed "you're madly in love with me" Riker smirked and got off the floor. Riker straddled Rocky and lightly kissed his neck. Rocky tried to resist but he accidentally let out a soft moan. Riker kissed Rocky's ear lobe and whispered "so can I continue to call you my boyfriend?" Riker's cool breath sent chills down Rocky's spine. Riker bit Rocky's ear lobe softly and kissed down his jaw line and stopped at his lips. Rocky went to kiss him but Riker stopped him "I need my answer" Riker smirked "yes and I want you so bad" Rocky smirked so Riker kissed him and rocked his hips on Rocky''s crotch. "let me in you" Rocky whispered "you'll have to wait 'til next time" Riker smirked and left the room. "tease!" Rocky yelled causing Riker to smirk as he walked down stairs.

"so I'm guessing that went well" Rydel chuckled as Riker sat down. "it took some of my gay super powers but I did it" Riker smiled "Riker you don't have super powers because you're gay" Ross said "oh yeah how well can you give a blow job?" Riker smirked "um I'm straight so courtney has that covered for me" Ross smirked "Riker have you even had straight sex before?" Rydel asked "never" Riker smiled "then how do you know you're gay?" Ellington asked "I like chickens not cats" Riker replied keeping it simple "what does that mean?" Rydel asked "he likes cock not pussy" Ellington explained "oh ok" Rydel sighed "unfortunately team chicken has out numbered team cat since Riker turned Rocky" Ross fake pouted "yeah go team chicken!" Rydel cheered "you do realize that most your team consists of gay incest?" Ross chuckled "what about gay incest?" Rocky asked "we're talking about team chicken and team cat" Ellington explained and Rocky smirked "someone owes me a taste of their chicken soon" Rocky smirked "same but towards Ellington not Riker" Rydel smirked "and I need to pet your kitty" Ellington smirked back "eww take it to a bedroom" Ross gagged and walked out of the room.

Rocky wrapped his arms around Riker from behind and kissed his temple. Suddenly the door bell rang so Riker put his hands in Rocky's front pockets and started walking while Rocky grabbed Riker's oxygen and followed him to the front door. "hello we are looking for Rocky and Riker Lynch" A cop said looking at the two boys. "um that's us can we help you?" Rocky asked "you're being arrested for having a sexaul relationship with a sibling" the cop said "what? that doesn't even make sense" Riker said "it's called incest and it's illegal" The cop explained and another cop pulled the two apart and put them in hand cuffs. "I'm going to need to take you off what ever you are on" the cop told Riker "it's oxygen, I have lung cancer. take away my oxygen you will have a dead rock star" Riker explained "ok you can keep your oxygen" The cop said and pulled him outside "Ross!" Riker yelled and started coughing. Ross walked in and was extremely confused to see the two boys in handcuffs. "whoa what's going on?" Ross asked "tell dad we need a lawyer, they are arresting us for incest" Rocky explained "ok, just do what they say and I'll call dad" Ross replied and the cops pulled the two boys to the car.

Riker looked at Rocky beside him in the back of the police car. "Rocky, I'm scared" Riker said shaking "it's ok, calm down. you don't need to end up in the hospital. we just have to do what they say and nothing will go wrong" Rocky explained "I love you Rocky" Riker sniffled "I love you too Riker" Rocky smiled slightly. The two leaned over and kissed passionately before they were forced apart and dragged into the police station. They were out in two different holding cells and the two cops left. A girl cop approached the cell and looked at the two boys. "ok boys, you will be held here until tomorrow when your punishment will be determined by a court jury" the cop explained so the boys nodded. "would you like to call a lawyers?" the cop asked "our brother has that covered" Rocky replied so the cop nodded and walked off. Riker brought his knees to his chest and sobbed.


	7. Chapter 7

Riker and Rocky sat together at the table in front of the judge. "OK so the case is ohhh incest" The Judge announced "So we have Riker and Rocky Lynch, punishment is one year in jail unless you convince me otherwise" The judge added. Riker held Rocky's hand tightly under the table then the judge called him up to jury stand. "ok Riker convince me why I shouldn't make you and your brother break up and spend a year in prision" The judge said "Well, have you ever really loved someone? like so much that you couldn't even think straight? it's the best and worst feeling ever. loving someone is amazing but not knowing if they love you back is horrible. I love him so much I am willing to take the risk of loosing everything for him, even my life" Riker explained "now it says here that you have lung cancer, is that true?" the judge asked "yes, I've almost died multiple times and Rocky was the only person to save my life" Riker replied "ok that's all I need for you, Rocky please sit at the jury stand" The judge commanded.

"Rocky you explain to me why I shouldn't make you two break up and put you in prison for a year" the judge commanded "I fell in love with Riker a while a go and I've never felt so in love with anyone. He has lung cancer! I need him as much as he needs me. I'm more than just his brother, I'm his boyfriend and the person who keeps him alive" Rocky explained with tears in his eyes "ok that enough out of you, go sit back down" The judge commanded so Rocky went to his spot.

"anything else you'd like to add to argue your case?" The judge asked "we'd like to call up our first witness" The lawyer said so Mark walked in and stood in front of the judge. "present yourself" the judge commanded "I am Mark Lynch, Riker and Rocky's father and I'm arguing with them" Mark stated "ok present your case" the judge said "I've watch these two grow up together. I have seen all their dates over at the house and I've never seen either one of them more in love. Why does it matter if their related? They don't seem to notice it so why should we? They are gay so it's not like they are going to have children that are exact copies of them. I don't see how the fact that they are related is relevant in this situation" Mark explained "it's against the law for two people from the same biological parents to have a sexual relationship" The judge replied "but why? the world has changed so much since that law was written so why can't you let two people live their lives? why should the law and people control who we love? I believe my kids can date each other if they would like why can't you accept that also?" Mark asked causing the judge to think for a minute. "second witness please" the judge called so Rydel stepped forward.

"Present yourself please" the judge commanded "I'm Rydel Lynch, I'm Riker and Rocky's sister and I'm arguing with them" Rydel said "ok present your case" he judge smiled slightly "my brother's have been dating for a couple months now. Rocky is always there to catch Riker when he falls, quite literally, and Riker helps Rocky through tough times. If it wasn't for them dating and Rocky caring so much our band would be over. He has lung cancer it's not like he's going to live much longer so why not let him be happy for the rest of his life which won't last long" Rydel Explained "ok, have a five minute recess while I make my decision.

Riker let a tear slide down his cheek because of what Rydel said. "Hey what's wrong?" Rocky asked "I don't want to die Rocky" Riker sniffled so Rocky hugged him. Riker cried into Rocky's shoulder. "I love you Riker, I'm not going to let her separate us" Rocky sighed holding Riker tighter. "I love you too Rocky" Riker sniffled and buried his face in Rocky's neck. "baby I don't wanna see you cry" Rocky sang softly causing Riker to smile slightly.

"ok recess over every take your seats!" the judge announced so everyone sat down. "ok, I've made my decision. the two can stay together by the romeo and Juliet law. or in their case Romeo and Romeo law. hearing your stories and seeing them has caused me to allow it" The judge explained "oh my god thank you" Rocky sighed "your welcome, case dismissed" The judge replied and everyone started leaving.

Riker stood up followed by Rocky. Riker stood on his toes and kissed Rocky. "I love you so fucking much" Riker smiled "I love you too" ROcky smiled and grabbed Riker's hand. "boys" The judge said before the two walked out. "stay out of trouble and don't feel bad about your sister saying you won't live long, I knew she was lying and I very sure you will survive your cancer" The judge smiled "thank you for everything" Riker smiled "no problem get out of my court room" The judge smiled so the two boys starting walking out but Riker collapsed in the middle of the floor. "Riker! someone call an ambulance!" Rocky screeched so the judge pulled out her phone and called an ambulance.

The medics took Riker away and Rocky sobbed while he ran out to his car. Rocky tried to keep his tears under control while he followed the ambulance.

Rocky sat in a room where Riker is supposed to be and sobbed. The doctors rolled Riker in on a bed and he had wires attached to his chest, an IV in his arm and a machine connected to him to help his breathing. "Riker please survive, I need you" Rocky sobbed. His cancer has never gotten this bad before. "I love you Riker, I love you. please don't die" Rocky sobbed holding Riker's hand. Rocky was shaking. Rocky was terrified, he doesn't want to loose Riker. Riker means the world to him. He has no idea what he would do if he didn't have Riker. He'd probably have like three failed girlfriends already. "Riker please. I need you" Rocky sobbed. Riker had no signs of moving the next few hours.


	8. Chapter 8

Rocky hadn't moved for a week. Neither had Riker. Rocky stared at Riker's flawless face and hair that stayed perfectly in place over the past week. Rocky brushed his fingers through Riker's hair and a tear slid down his cheek. "I love you Riker" Rocky whispered weakly and kissed Riker's pail lips. Rocky held Riker's limp hand and continued to admire Riker's flawless features while he hoped he would wake up soon.

Stormie stood in the doorway and sighed as she saw Rocky in the same spot he had been the previous seven days. "Rocky you need sleep or a shower at least" Stormie sighed "I do get sleep and I don't want to leave his side. I don't want him to wake up and me not be here" Rocky explained "sweetie he'll be ok, you don't need to worry. I'll stay here while you go home and freshen up" Stormie said "ok" Rocky sniffled and stood up. Stormie saw that he had been crying again and his eyes were glossy. "oh baby" Stormie sighed and hugged Rocky. "mom, I miss him, even though he's here it's his body not his smile and his perfect eyes, I need him" Rocky sobbed into his mother's shoulder. "I know, now go freshen up and I'll stay with Riker" Stormie told him so he nodded and walked outside to his car.

Rocky got home and went to the shower. After his shower he went to his room and got dressed. He spotted his picture of him and Riker he kept on his night stand and picked it up. He smiled slightly at when he went to the beach with Riker and the family when this picture was taken.

Flash back

 _Rocky and Riker got out of the van with the rest of the family and grabbed their stuff. They found a good spot then grabbed their surf boards. "I bet I can catch a wave faster than you" Riker smirked "you're on" Rocky smiled and they both grabbed their boards and ran into the water. Riker spotted a wave and paddled into it. The two caught the same wave and laughed at each other._

 _The two boys walked back on the beach and Riker hugged Rocky. "you cheated" Riker smiled "did not" Rocky argued and put sea weed in Riker's hair. "eww Rocky!" Riker squealed and grabbed the sea weed. Riker chased Rocky and threw the sea weed at Rocky. Rocky grabbed Riker from behind and smiled. "I love you" Rocky smiled and kissed Riker's temple "I love you too" Riker smiled and looked up. ROcky connected their lips and heard the rest of the family saying awe and shit. "mom, you took a picture?" Rocky whined "I want to keep memories of my sons' first boyfriend" Stormie said "how do you know Rocky is my first boyfriend?" Riker asked "well have you had a boyfriend before?" Rocky asked "no" Riker smiled and kissed Rocky's cheek._

End of flash back

Rocky slid down the wall and cried. He hit his head against the wall and stared at the ceiling while tears poured down his cheeks. Rydel walked into the room and saw Rocky. She sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Delly?"  
"Yeah?"  
"what do I do?"  
"about what?"  
"everything, I need Riker. I just want him to wake up"  
"just wait, pray and hope he wakes up"  
Rocky sighed and stood up. "thanks Delly" Rocky sighed and grabbed his keys.

Rocky walked back into the hospital room and looked at Stormie who was smiling. "why are you smiling?" Rocky asked then he looked at Riker and saw his perfect hazel eyes for the first time in a week. "oh my god Riker you're awake!" Rocky smiled "kind of" The doctor said from behind Rocky. "what does that mean?" Rocky asked "he can see, hear and talk but his body still thinks he's in a coma so he can't move yet" The doctor explained so Rocky nodded. "Rocky?" Riker asked "hey babe" Rocky smiled "I love you" Riker smiled so Rocky walked over and connected their lips.

"damn I missed that" Rocky smiled "me too" Riker smiled. "so how's the past week been?" Rocky asked sarcastically "quite interesting. what's today's date?" Riker asked "May twenty third twenty fifteen" Rocky chuckled "really a week?" Riker asked "yup it was the worst week of my life" Rocky sighed and laced the two's finger's together. Rocky carefully turned Riker's head to the side so he could see him while he was sitting and smiled. "I missed looking into your perfect hazel eyes" Rocky smiled "I missed you" Riker smiled. "I wish we could just go home and cuddle" Rocky sighed "we will soon. I'm really trying to move but it's not working" Riker sighed. "it'll take time but now that I can talk to you and kiss you I think it's worth the wait" Rocky smiled "Rocky bear can you sing to me?" Riker asked "sure babe" Rocky smiled and started singing smile.

Rocky finished and smiled back at Riker who was sitting there smiling. "Rocky bear, am I gonna die?" Riker asked "no, you won't die. not for a long time, I promise" Rocky assured him "I love you" Riker smiled with tears in his eyes. "I love you too" Rocky smiled slightly and wiped the tear from Riker's cheek. "hey don't cry. it'll all going to get better in the end. think of all the good things that have happened. We are legally allowed to date now" Rocky smiled "you're right, we've had a perfect life up til now and nothing should stop us now" Riker smiled and suddenly Rocky felt a hand tighten around his. He looked down and saw Riker's hand squeezing his. Rocky jumped up and hugged Riker. Riker hugged back and smiled.

A week later Riker was home on the couch with Rocky. "out of all the bassist in the world I would say you are the sexiest" Rocky told Riker "out of all the guitar players in the world you are the sexiest" Riker smiled "you are perfect" Rocky smiled "so are you" Riker smiled "I love you Rikey" Rocky smiled "I love you too Rocky bear" Riker smiled and pecked Rocky's lips a few times. "you guys are weirder than Rydellington" Ross said "what ever, don't you have a girlfriend slash fuck buddy?" Riker asked "shut up and Courtney is busy" Ross grumbled "well as I remember, before we got arrested someone still owed me a taste of his chicken" Rocky smirked "go upstairs if you're going to shove each others dicks up your asses" Ross said so Riker dragged Rocky upstairs to his room.

The two laid in bed naked, tired from their session. Riker cuddled into Rocky's chest and closed his eyes. "I love you" Riker mumbled and kissed Rocky's chest. "I love you too" Rocky replied and held Riker close to him. The two drifted into a peaceful sleep within minutes.

Mark wanted to check on Riker to see how he was doing since he got out of the hospital. Mark walked into the band house and smiled at Rydellington on the couch. "where's your brothers?" Mark asked "Ross is out surfing and the other two are upstairs" Rydel told him "ok, I just wanted to see how Riker is doing since he got out of the hospital" Mark explained and went upstairs.

Mark walked into Riker's room and saw Riker asleep curled up in Rocky's chest. Mark smiled at the two boys asleep in Riker's bed. He debated whether to wake Riker up or not. He decided not to but took a picture for Stormie.

Mark got home and sat next to Stormie. "hey honey what's up?" Stormie asked "I'm just really proud of Riker and Rocky for standing up for what they believe in and staying strong together no matter what people say" Mark explained "It's amazing, I didn't think they would do this but them dating is amazing. I've never seen either one of them so happy. I'm super glad they got together" Stormie smiled "oh and look at this, I went over to check on Riker and I found the two like this" Mark smiled pulling up the picture of the two boys. "awe, Rocky was really worried about Riker and I'm glad they are both healthy and happy" Stormie smiled and went through her pictures of Riker and Rocky. "do you think they will get married?" Stormie asked "possibly, I think they are both really happy together and it could last forever" Mark replied then the door bell rang. Mark shrugged and answered the door to Rocky.

Rocky sat on the couch and looked at his parents "what's up Rocky?" Mark asked "I want to get married" Rocky sighed "ok, everyone does at one point" Mark smiled "to Riker" Rocky added "oh sweetie you totally should get married. you two are perfect to each other and I've never seen either one of you happier" Stormie smiled "I know but should I propose to him?" Rocky asked "to you see you and Riker together for the rest of your lives?" Mark asked "yeah, I love him more than anything and I can see us together for the rest of our lives" Rocky smiled "well plan an _extremely_ special date, find a ring that he would like and figure out how you're going to ask" Mark explained "it's that simple?" Rocky asked "yup, that's the three steps to proposing, I followed them and got your mom and it's the best decision I ever made" Mark smiled "awesome thanks dad, I will see you later" Rocky smiled and left.

Rocky sat in his room writing down his plans for his date in a note book and figuring out his budget when Riker walked in. "hey Rocky bear what 'cha doing?" Riker asked "nothing" Rocky lied "what's in the notebook?" Riker asked "nothing" Rocky smiled "stop lying, what are you hiding?" Riker chuckled it's a surprise" Rocky smiled "can I see?" Riker asked "no, it would ruin the surprise, can you go make me a margarita?" Rocky asked sweetly "sure" Riker chuckled and pecked Rocky's lips before leaving. Rocky kept planning the perfect proposal and hoped Riker wouldn't find his plans. Rocky decided he'll get the ring tomorrow and have the date day after tomorrow.

Riker walked back in with two margaritas and smiled. "hey babe what happened to your skull ring?" Rocky asked looking at the scratched ring. "oh it got scratched I was planning on going to get it fixed tomorrow" Riker explained "I'll take it tomorrow I have a meeting to go to so I can get it fixed afterwards" Rocky smiled "you don't have to" Riker smiled "but I will because I love you and I don't want you wasting your life waiting on a scratch to be fixed" Rocky smiled and Kissed Riker. "ok let's go get some dinner" Rocky smiled and the two went downstairs to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

Riker put his swim shorts and a shirt on then walked out to Rocky curious about this mystery date he was going to. "you ready?" Rocky smiled so Riker nodded and the two left for their date.

Rocky dragged Riker up the trail to reveal a picnic he had set up in the same spot they had their first date but on land instead of in the river. "ohh Rocky this is so romantic" Riker smiled and hugged Rocky. Rocky took his shirt off then jumped in the water followed by Riker soon after. "I love you my handsome blonde boyfriend" Rocky smiled "I love you too my sexy brunette boyfriend" Riker smiled so Rocky smashed the two's lips together. Riker's hand brushed over Rocky's shorts begging him to take them off. "not now, let's eat first" Rocky smirked "but I'm hungry for you" Riker whined "you get me for dessert now come on" Rocky chucked so the two got out of the water and sat on the blanket next to a picnic basket.

They had finished eating and Rocky had decided it was the perfect time to ask. Rocky grabbed the small box from the basket then got on one knee. "Riker, we've fought to stay together and I've loved you since the moment you first kissed me and I will always love you more than anything. Riker Anthony Lynch will you marry me?" Rocky asked causing the biggest smile to form on Riker's lips. "Yes!" Riker smiled so Rocky slid the ring on his new fiancé's finger and stood up. Riker let a tear slide down his cheek while he stood there smiling. "awe don't cry" Rocky smiled and hugged Riker. "I tried not to, I never thought I would ever get married, with cancer and being gay and being famous. I love you so much Rocky" Riker smiled "I love you a lot more" Rocky smiled and connected their lips. "can I have my dessert now?" Riker smirked "not here, so let's go home" Rocky chuckled so the two packed up the picnic and got in the car.

Riker walked into the house with a huge smile. He was certain nothing could make him stop smiling. "hey what's up Riker? I've never seen you this happy before" Rydel asked so Riker looked at Rocky. "can I tell her?" Riker asked so Rocky nodded "We're getting married" Riker smiled "oh my god that's amazing!" Rydel squealed "we can talk more in a second. I have to change out of my wet swim suit" Riker smiled. Riker walked up the stairs singing like a three year old "I'm getting married, I'm getting married" Ross looked at Riker like he was crazy but just ignored it.

Riker ran up behind Rocky and jumped on his back. "hey Rikey" Rocky chuckled "I missed you for like the five minutes we were apart" Riker smiled "well I guess we won't be spending much time apart then" Rocky chuckled then Riker got off of him. Rocky sat on the couch followed by Riker who sat on top of him. Rydel sat next to the two boys and smiled. "lemme see the ring" Rydel smiled so Riker held out his hand "oh my god it's so pretty" Rydel smiled "I love it" Riker smiled and leaned back on Rocky. "are you tired?" Rocky asked so Riker nodded. "let's go cuddle" Rocky smiled so the two got up. They got about halfway up the stairs when someone rang the door bell. "you go upstairs and lay down, I'll get the door" Rocky told Riker so he nodded.

Rocky answered the door to see his parents and smiled. "hey mom, hey dad" Rocky smiled "so did you ask him?" Stormie asked "yeah and he said yes!" Rocky smiled "that's great, I'm so glad that you are growing up to be exactly who you want to be" Mark smiled then they heard some laud thumps. Rocky looked at his parents confused then they saw Riker laying on the landing in the middle of the stairs unconscious. "oh my god Riker!" Rocky cried and ran up to him. "dad we need an ambulance mom get his oxygen" Rocky commanded so the two parents ran off. Rocky picked up his fiancé and laid him on the couch. "Riker please live, I need you. You have to beat your cancer" Rocky cried and Stormie appeared with his oxygen.

Rocky sat in the empty hospital waiting room sobbing, hoping Riker would be ok. Stormie sat next to Rocky and sighed "Rocky he'll be ok, I promise" Stormie assured Rocky "But what if he isn't? you keep promising me that he will be ok but this keeps happening! Stop making promises you can't keep! I love him and the last thing I need is someone telling me he's ok when he's not! If he was ok then he wouldn't have cancer so shut the fuck up and stop making promises because you and I both know he could die at any moment!" Rocky shouted leaving his mother speechless and hurt. "Rocky..." "Just leave me alone, I don't need you right now, I need Riker" Rocky grumbled so Stormie got up and left.

Stormie walked into the house and sat on the couch next to Mark. "how are they?" Mark asked "they are uncertain on Riker and Rocky is broken. He told me to stop promising that Riker will be ok and that he doesn't need me, he just needs Riker" Stormie explained "they love each other. Rocky just wants Riker to have a perfect life and cancer keeps getting in the way. Rocky told me how Riker talks about his dream wedding and he wants to give Riker his dream wedding" Mark replied "I wish Riker had never gotten cancer" Stormie sighed "don't we all" Mark sighed "I wish Riker and Rocky never started dating" Stormie added "why would you say that? We taught them to stand up for what they believe in and live a life that makes them the happiest. They fought in court for their relationship. They are happy together so why stop them? They aren't letting cancer stop them from loving each other so why should we stop them?" Mark asked "I don't know" Stormie sighed and walked off to the bedroom.

Rocky woke up in the hospital waiting room and looked around. It's morning and he's not sure if Riker is awake or even alive. Rocky walked up to the nurse desk and cleared his throat. "you're here for Riker. He's in the room third door to the left" The nurse explained so Rocky nodded and followed her directions.

Rocky walked into the room to see Riker laying in a bed asleep with an oxygen mask over his face and his chest wrapped. he must have had another surgery. The doctor walked by and saw Rocky. "hello mister Lynch" The doctor smiled "hey" Rocky sighed "he'll be fine, instead of removing just the cancer cells we just gave him new lungs so he should be good as new about a week or two after he wakes up" The doctor explained so Rocky nodded. "don't worry too much, he should wake up sometime soon and oh here's the ring we took off before surgery" the doctor smiled "thanks, it's his engagement ring, I proposed" Rocky explained "hey I know what you're going through" the doctor told Rocky "how?" Rocky asked so the doctor walked into Riker's hospital room.

Rocky sat down next to the doctor and sighed "when I was fifteen I was in the same position you are in" The doctor said "gay and engaged to your brother with lung cancer?" Rocky asked "almost, I was gay and dating my brother with a heart condition" the doctor explained "wait really?" Rocky asked so the doctor nodded "yeah, it wasn't the easiest relationship, constantly being at the hospital not knowing if I was ever going to hear my brother slash boyfriend's voice or feel his heart beat" the doctor explained "what happened between you two?" Rocky asked "he got a surgery where he got a new heart when he was eighteen and survived, he is now twenty eight and we are married all because we both believed he could get through everything" The doctor explained so Rocky nodded "that's amazing and I'm guessing you went to court like Riker and I did" Rocky chuckled slightly and the doctor nodded then a nurse called the doctor over.

Rocky looked at Riker and sighed "I love you Riker, please get through this" "I love you too" Rocky heard so he looked up to see Riker's perfect hazel eyes. "oh my god I'm so glad you're alive" Rocky smiled and kissed Riker. "I couldn't leave you even if I tried" Riker smiled and grabbed Rocky's hand.

}skip to wedding cuz their lives in between are boring{

Riker stood in front of the mirror and smiled. He made sure his white suit was just right before he walked down the isle. "hey Riker, how are you feeling?" Mark asked "nervous, scared, happy and every other emotion" Riker sighed "well, I don't know what it feels like being the one walking down the isle to get married but I can tell you that I've been in Rocky's position and it's fucking scary" Mark chuckled then Rydel poked her head in. "come on, you have thirty seconds" Rydel said so Riker stood by the double doors next to his father. "I never pictured myself walking you down the isle, I always thought it would just be Rydel I would be walking down the isle" Mark chuckled before the two doors open and the music played.

"is there anyone who opposes of this marriage? if so please speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest asked and everyone was silent "I oppose" someone said so everyone looked around and saw stormie standing "mom? why?" Rocky asked "I don't thing it's the best for you, you're going to spend the rest of your life being hated because you married your brother" Stormie explained "you didn't say that when we started a band, you supported us and we get hated every day because we are famous it's part of life, how is this any different? we are used to being hated on and it doesn't bother us" Rocky explained "this is marriage Rocky, you can't just shut everything out and hide for a year and everyone will forget about you, you're about to say that you're willing to spend the rest of your life in a relationship with your brother and the only reason I supported you was because I thought Riker wouldn't survive cancer so it wouldn't last very long" Stormie explained "thanks mom, I've never felt so hurt!" Riker cried and ran off.

Rocky looked at his mom disappointed. "I fucking hate you! how could you do this? you are the one who told me he would make it and you lied! you wanted him to die so we couldn't be together" Rocky said "no, that's not what I meant" Stormie said "well it sure sounded like it, right now you're just a stranger because my mom would never do that" Rydel said harshly "I'm gonna go find Riker" Rocky sighed and ran in the direction Riker did.

Rocky found Riker sitting on a bench crying. "Rocky she didn't mean that did she?" Riker asked "she did but she's not going to stop us. we are going to make her leave, you're going to wash your face and I'm going to make sure you get your dream wedding like I promised" Rocky explained so Riker nodded. Rocky pecked his lips before they walked back to the church and started over.

"mom leave" Ross commanded "I'm your mother you can't tell me when to leave" stormie argued "Riker and Rocky said they don't want you here and it's their day so you have to leave" Ryland commanded "you have to leave. don't talk to me until you've found the woman I married instead of this stranger that's ruining my sons' wedding" Mark said so Stormie stormed off. Riker and Rocky restarted their wedding and had gotten married within the next hour.

Riker laid in bed next to Rocky and smiled. "I love you" Riker smiled and kissed Rocky's neck. "hmmm I love you too" Rocky half moaned and turned his head and connected the two's lips. Riker moved on top of Rocky and continued to make out with him until their make out session went further than just making out.

Riker woke up in his bed naked next to Rocky. "wake up hubby" Riker smiled looking at Rocky. "no, I want to cuddle with you all day" Rocky mumbled "but I want go out and do a bunch of fun stuff with my husband and I'm cancer free so we can start making music again" Riker smiled Rocky smiled "fine I'll get up" Rocky groaned sitting up.

The two boys walked downstairs into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Rocky started making eggs when Riker started bugging him. "what?" Rocky chuckled "you haven't kissed me this morning" Riker whined so Rocky planted a quick kiss on Riker's lips. "hey newlyweds" Ross chuckled as he walked over to the fridge "yay we upgraded from 'the dating bros'" Riker chuckled and picked at the eggs rocky was making "hey stop picking the bacon out of the eggs" Rocky hissed "you want it back?" Riker asked then stuck his tongue out. "ewww no" Rocky said "why you've had other parts of me in your mouth" Riker smirked "why do I even live here?" Ellington asked hearing Riker's comment then Rydel walked in "oh yeah because that sexy lady I call my girlfriend" Ellington smirked "yo watch it, that's my sister" Rocky said then handed Riker a plate of food.

"guys I have to tell you something" Rydel said nervously "what's up?" Ross asked "I-I'm pregnant" Rydel said with a tear sliding down her cheek. Rocky stood up pissed off and pinned Ellington up against the wall. "what the hell did you do to my sister?" Rocky growled "I'm sorry, the condom broke I swear it wasn't my fault" Ellington said "obviously it was because it's your child inside of her" Rocky growled "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me" Ellington squeaked "Rocky leave him alone" Rydel commanded so Rocky dropped Ellington and sat back down next to Riker. "I don't like mad Rocky" Riker sighed and leaned on Rocky's shoulder "I don't like being mad" Rocky sighed and grabbed Riker's hand. Rocky was really pissed off because of Ellington. Riker did the dishes then dragged Rocky to the garage to work on some music.


	10. Chapter 10

Riker stood in front of Rocky and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck. He smiled and kissed the brunette boy. "I love you Rocky" Riker smiled "I love you too Rikey" Rocky smiled and pulled Riker into a hug. "hmm I never want this to end" Riker whispered "It won't, I promise" Rocky assured him then Stormie walked into the kitchen where the two boys were standing. "What are you doing here?" Rocky asked harshly while holding Riker close. "I came to apologize" Stormie sighed "for saying you had no faith in me surviving cancer or marrying someone I love" Riker said "yes. I'm sorry for trying to stop you from marrying someone you're happy with and thinking you weren't going to live. I love you, you'll always be my baby boy" Stormie apologized so Riker wiggled away from Rocky and hugged Stormie. "You'll always be my mom and I couldn't ask for a better one" Riker smiled and let go of his mother. "I love both of you and are happy you got married so I got you a wedding present" Stormie smiled pulling out a small rectangle box.

Riker took the small box from his mother and opened it. he saw plane tickets inside and read them. "you got us plane tickets to go to Bora-Bora" Riker smiled "yes, I also got you a small cabin on a private beach which is also a great surf spot" Stormie smiled "that's amazing. Thanks mom" Rocky smiled "you will be staying there for two weeks, just you two having fun as newlyweds" Stormie smiled "awesome, when do we leave?" Rocky asked "day after tomorrow" Stormie told them "shit we better start packing" Riker chuckled "I'll let you do that, Call me before your plane leaves" Stormie smiled "we will, I love you mom" Rocky smiled and hugged stormie "thanks, love you" Riker smiled and went with Rocky up to their rooms.

Rocky's alarm went off so he sat up and looked at the clock. their plane leaves at seven, they need an hour to get through security and stuff, it takes thirty minutes to get to the airport so they gave themselves an hour for traffic and it takes twenty to thirty minutes to get breakfast and leave the house making it so they had to wake up at four in the morning. Rocky leaned over and kissed Riker's ear. "hey sexy, wake up. we gotta get going" Rocky whispered "hmm where?" Riker mumbled "our honeymoon mom paid for" Rocky chuckled "yeah, I'm getting up" Riker yawned and put his glasses on. "I like you not blurry" Riker smiled "You look adorable with your glasses on, just wear them all day" Rocky smiled and stood up. Rocky threw some sweatpants at Riker along with a blue hollister shirt. "thanks" Riker yawned and began getting dressed. Riker put his black converse on and looked at his hair in the mirror. "ew, I look horrible" Riker said "no you don't" Rocky sighed and the two fixed their hair. Riker got lazy and just put a beanie on.

The two got to the airport and checked in and all that stuff. They called for everyone on the flight to Bora-Bora so the two boys got in their spots in line, They had first class so they were first in line. "ok give me your ticket and you may board the plane" The lady said so the two gave their tickets to her and got on the plane.

Riker leaned on Rocky's shoulder and closed his eyes. "oh my gosh daddy its Riker and Rocky!" A little girl smiled sitting in the seats across from the lynch boys. Riker opened his eyes when he heard his name and looked at Rocky. "yes, honey. Don't bother them, we got first class for the quietness and they probably got it for the same reason" The little girl's father said so the little girl sat there humming R5 songs to her self. "she's cute" Riker chuckled "yeah, watch this" Rocky smiled and tapped the girl's shoulder "hey can I see your coloring book and a marker?" Rocky asked so the girl nodded and handed him the book and a green marker. Rocky went to the first page and signed it and Riker did the same. Rocky handed the book and marker back to her leaving her with the biggest smile. "Daddy look they signed it!" The girl smiled "that's great, thank you and sorry that she's bothering you" The father told the two boys "she's fine, we're always happy to meet a fan" Rocky smiled and went back to his phone.

The plane landed and the two boys went to their little cabin on the beach. The two walked inside and were amazed. There were two surf boards, two guitars, a full kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a balcony that over looked the beach, a large bedroom, a large bathroom and a ladder going to the roof. "this place is amazing" Riker smiled "yeah, so what do you want to do first? Surf, explore, chill on the sand, cuddle or what?" Rocky asked "let's go surfing!" Riker smiled and went into the bedroom. The two changed into their swim suits and grabbed the surf boards.

The two paddled out into the water and waiting for a wave. "this is the best thing ever" Rocky smiled "I know and you know what's going to make it better?" Riker asked "what?" Rocky asked "me catching this wave before you" Riker smirked and paddled into the wave. "no you don't" Rocky smiled and Riker stood up on his board. "I win!" Riker shouted and rode the wave in. He paddled back out to where Rocky was and smiled. RIker smashed their lips together and leaned closer to Rocky. Riker grabbed Rocky's hips and pushed him backwards into the water.

"you're evil" Rocky chuckled holding onto his board. "I did it because I love you and it's funny" Riker smiled so Rocky swam under Riker and flipped his board over. "what! but no! that's not fair. I pushed you and you flipped me" Riker whined "it's fair" Rocky told him and they swam to shore together.

They set their boards down on the sand and Riker smiled at Rocky. Riker grabbed the strings of Rocky's shorts and untied them allowing them to fall to the sand. Rocky smirked and did the same to Riker. Riker connected their lips and grabbed his husband's cock. They started making out and jacking each other off at the same time. Riker got on his knees and put Rocky's large cock in his mouth. "oh my god" Rocky moaned and gripped Riker's hair. Riker stopped and stood up. He turned around and slowly slid Rocky's dick into his ass letting out a loud moan. Rocky threw his head back in pleasure and started to thrust into Riker. "yes, fuck me harder!" Riker moaned slamming himself onto Rocky. "mmm I'm about to cum!" Rocky moaned so Riker moved faster. Rocky threw his head back as his warm seed shot into his husband's ass. Riker moaned as he felt Rocky's cum inside him. "oh my god that felt so good" Riker sighed "we should finish this in the shower" Rocky smirked so the blonde agreed.

The two boys sat at the table eating dinner together with out their annoying siblings any where near them. Riker smirked and poked Rocky's side causing him to jump and spill food on him. "hey!" Rocky laughed and cleaned the food off of his pants. "we should go exploring" Riker smiled "ok we can walk down the beach and see what we find" Rocky smiled so the two finished eating.

Riker grabbed Rocky's hand and they walked down the beach together. "I love you so much" Riker smiled leaning on Rocky "I love you so much more" Rocky smirked "I doubt that" Riker smiled and pecked Rocky's lips. A lady approached the two and smiled "hey you are Riker and Rocky Lynch. I'd love it if you came and did an interview for pop magazine" Rocky looked down at Riker then back at the lady "sorry but we are kind of on vacation and would like to have some time away from interviews for now. sorry" Rocky explained "oh ok" the lady sighed and walked off. "I think she was offended" Riker told Rocky "well this is our honey moon and I want spend all my time on this beautiful island with my extremely sexy husband" Rocky smiled "I love you" Riker smiled "I love you too" Rocky smiled and kissed Riker.

After they pulled back Riker looked dazed "hey what's wrong?" Rocky asked "I-I feel dizzy" Riker said out of breath so Rocky picked him up and ran to the cabin. He grabbed his keys and went out to the car. Rocky looked at Riker in the passengers seat and started driving. Rocky looked at Riker while he was driving to make sure he was ok then suddenly he blacked out.

The paramedics rushed to the scene. A car had been struck by a semi delivering to the store. The car was upside down and there was a blonde and a brunette boy trapped inside. Nobody was sure if either was conscious.

* * *

 **yo waddup people? ok so my updates might become further apart cuz I'm failing history and algebra so I have to make up that shit and it sucks so yeah, all good reviews pls and I'll see you later. Right cuz we best bitches? Nope cuz i honestly dont give a shit**


	11. Chapter 11

Rocky woke up in the hospital and looked around. "where is he?" Rocky asked looking at the doctor "who?" The doctor asked "Riker, my husband. Where is he?!" Rocky asked "Mister Lynch please calm down" the doctor said "is he ok?" Rocky asked "He's in critical condition. he has lung cancer and the accident broke a few of his ribs" The doctor explained "I knew he has lung cancer, can I go see him?" Rocky asked "you'll have to take a wheel chair. you tore a ligament in your knee so you can't walk on it." The doctor explained so Rocky nodded. He sat in a wheel chair and the doctor took him to Riker.

Rocky looked at his husband and tears rolled down his cheeks. "Riker, please live, I need you" Rocky choked out through tears. Rocky held Riker's hand and cried.

Hours later Rocky felt someone move so he looked up to see Riker's perfect hazel eyes staring at him. "oh my god you're ok!" Rocky smiled and smashed their lips together. "yeah, I'm fine" Riker sighed and held Rocky's hand. "I love you Riker" Rocky smiled "I love you too Rocky" Riker smiled "hey I was thinking while you were passed out, what if we adopted a kid while we are here?" Rocky asked "that sounds fun and challenging" Riker sighed "not like a baby but like a five or six year old" Rocky explained "yeah, I'm all for it. as soon as I get out of here" Riker smiled then the doctor walked in.

"mister Lynch you are awake great" The doctor smiled "yeah now when can I leave?" Riker asked "you will be put on twenty four hour oxygen and you'll be able to leave tomorrow" The doctor told him "will I have to be on oxygen all the time again?" Riker asked "I'm afraid so" The doctor frowned "fuck" Riker mumbled and stared at the ceiling.

"Rocky?" Riker asked "what's up?" Rocky asked "go adopt a child. I want you to look into their eyes and which ever one speaks to you and really sticks out, adopt" Riker explained "ok, I can do that. For us" Rocky smiled "I love you" Riker smiled "I love you too, I will be back with an addition to the Lynch family" Rocky smiled and grabbed the crutches the doctor switched him to.

Rocky got to the orphanage and walked inside. "Hello sir how may I help you?" a lady smiled "well I'm interested in adopting" Rocky told her "ok, well I am Selena, I take care of all the children here" The lady smiled "I'm Rocky" Rocky smiled then Selena called all the kids to one room.

Rocky stood in front of all the kids and looked at all of them. There was a blonde girl kind of dancing in place not paying attention to anything. Rocky approached her and smiled "hello" the girl looked into his eyes and Rocky knew she was the one. "hi, who are you?" The girl asked "your new father" Rocky smiled causing the biggest smile to grow on the blonde girl's face. "Really? you're going to take me to your home and I get to call you daddy? and I will be able to tell all my friends that I have a daddy?" The girl smiled "yes, and you will actually have two daddies. I'm married" Rocky chuckled as he followed Selena down a long hall with the girl beside him. "your married to a boy?" The girl asked "yes I am" Rocky smiled "awesome! I get two daddies and I get to live in a home with them not far from my friends I hope" The girl smiled "well I actually live in Los Angeles California in th United States so you'll live there with the rest of my band, my husband and I" Rocky explained "You're in a band?" The girl asked calming down "yes" Rocky smiled "oh" was all the girl said before she sat in a chair outside the door to the office and waited for Rocky to sign all the papers.

Rocky walked out and smiled at the girl. "I realized I never asked for your name" Rocky smiled "My name is Reyna" The girl sighed "you'll fit in perfectly with my family" Rocky smiled so Reyna smiled slightly and grabbed her suitcase. "hey what's wrong? why are you sad?" Rocky asked "you said your in a band and I know from one of my friends that people in bands don't really have time for kids" Reyna explained "hey, we aren't one of those crazy rock bands, we are a family band and I promise I will always have time for you no matter what" Rocky assured her. "ok" Reyna sighed and followed Rocky out to the car.

Reyna followed Rocky down the hospital hall and into Riker's hospital room. "Daddy who's this?" Reyna asked "this is your other dad, Riker. he has lung cancer that's why we are at the hospital. Reyna walked over and climbed into the bed with Riker. "what's your name?" Riker smiled as Reyna hugged him. "my name is Reyna Marie Lynch" Reyna smiled "you will fit in perfectly with our family" Riker smiled. "why do you guys say that. "well all of our siblings' names start with R and we are in a band called R5 so your R fits in with us" Riker smiled "what do you me by our siblings?" Reyna asked "Rocky and I are brothers that like each other more than brothers so we got married" Riker explained "ok" Reyna smiled and got comfortable next to Riker. "You are adorable" Riker chuckled "thank you, lots of people call me ugly and weird though" Reyna sighed "you're not even close to ugly or weird. you're a beautiful girl that I get to call my daughter" Riker told her "and you guys are perfect people I get to call my dads" Reyna smiled "we will never stop being your parents from now until infinity" Rocky smiled.

Reyna looked at Riker and thought "what are you looking at?" Riker asked "You" Reyna simply replied "why are you looking at me so intensely?" Riker chuckled "are you twenty three?" Reyna asked "yeah, how'd you do that?" Riker asked "I don't know, I'm just able to look at someone and and tell their age" Reyna explained "well I can't do that so how about you tell me how old you are" Riker smiled "I'm eight years old" Reyna smiled "you're extremely smart for an eight year old" Rocky told her "It's part of growing up in an orphanage, I have to learn everything by my self without parents help me" Reyna explained "well now you do so don't grow up too fast" Rocky smiled so Reyna cuddled up close to Riker. "I love you guys already" Reyna smiled then yawned "it's getting late we should go get some sleep" Rocky sighed then looked to see Reyna already asleep. "she's fine" Riker told Rocky. "ok, well I will stay too I guess" Rocky sighed "You don't have to. if you'd prefer a bed then go to the cabin and sleep" Riker told him "I don't want to leave you, I love you and hate sleeping alone" Rocky explained and kissed Riker. Riker looked at Reyna sleeping beside him and smiled. Riker drifted to sleep holding Reyna close to him and Rocky fell asleep in the chair next to Riker.


	12. Chapter 12

Reyna held Riker's had as they walked onto the airplane. "can I sit by the window?" Reyna asked "go ahead" Riker smiled so she climbed to the seat by the window. The plane started to move and Reyna got scared. "have you ever been on a plane before?" Rocky asked "no, I was an orphan so I didn't travel" Reyna said trying to act like she wasn't scared. "it's ok to be scared" Riker told her so she hugged Riker. "I am scared, I don't like this very much" Reyna said with tears sliding down her cheeks "it's just take off. it'll be smooth once we get to the right height" Rocky explained. Riker held Reyna close to him so she wouldn't be as scared. Reyna eventually fell asleep holding onto Riker. Riker fell asleep also causing Rocky to chuckle. ROcky took a picture of the two sleeping and smiled.

After hours of being on a plane they finally got to the airport. Riker carefully picked up Reyna and carried her off the plane while rocky grabbed the carry on and Riker's oxygen. "yeah mom we are waiting outside in front of entrance b" Rocky said over the phone. The boys waited and their mom pulled up in front of them. "who's the adorable girl?" Stormie smiled looking at Riker. "Reyna. we decided we wanted a daughter so we adopter her" Riker smiled then Stormie saw he was back on oxygen. "oh baby I'm so sorry about the oxygen again" Stormie sighed "I'm fine. it's nothing new" Riker sighed and carefully set Reyna in the back seat and buckled her in.

Stormie pulled into the driveway of the Band's house and Riker looked at Reyna. "hey baby girl, wake up. we're home" Riker said softly shaking Reyna. Reyna opened her eyes and looked around. "home?" She asked "yes. now let's go inside and get a snack while you meet your aunt and uncles" Rocky smiled.

Reyna walked inside holding Rocky's hand and looked around the huge house. "wow. this place is huge" Reyna said then Rydel came flying around the corner. "you're home!" Rydel cheer and hugged her brothers. Rydel looked at Reyna and smiled "hello" Rydel smiled and Reyna hid behind Riker's legs. "hey come on, let's go get a snack" Riker chuckled.

Riker pulled out a large container of red vines and Reyna's eyes lit up. "do you like red vines?" Riker asked "yeah, they are my favorite in the world and I couldn't have them for a long time because Selena quit buying candy for us" Reyna smiled "well how about we have red vines for snack" Riker smiled carrying the box to the table.

The two sat down and Rydel sat down with them. "oh yeah Delly this is Rocky and I's daughter Reyna" Riker smiled "well you are adorable" Rydel smiled "Reyna this is my little sister Rydel" Riker smiled "can I call you aunt Delly?" Reyna asked "of course, I'm glad I have another girl in the house now" Rydel smiled "No make up, hair dye or boy talk" Riker said "fine well let's go hang out" Rydel smiled "I wanna stay with my daddy for a while" Reyna said a little shy. "oh ok" Rydel smiled and walked off then Ross walked in with Courtney. "hey your cute what's your name?" Courtney asked Reyna. "Reyna" she replied shyly. "Ross you're an uncle" Riker smiled "awesome, having a niece will be fun" Ross smiled and Rocky walked in. "thanks for helping with the suitcases" Rocky said sarcastically. "oh sorry" Riker chuckled looking up at Rocky behind him. "it's fine" Rocky smiled and kissed Riker while taking a red vine. "so Riker and I are sharing a room so Reyna can have her own room if she'd like" Rocky smiled "really? I can have my own room?" Reyna asked "if you want your own room. we can decorate it how ever you'd like too" Riker smiled "awesome, thank you daddies" Reyna smiled and hugged her fathers.

Ellington walked into the room and slapped Rydel's ass. "Hey not while there's a child in the room" Rydel hissed "what child?" Ratliff asked "our daughter, Reyna" Rocky replied so Ellington looked at the blonde girl eating a red vine. "oh, you got a child" Ellington said a little harshly. ""what's wrong with us adopting a child?" Riker asked "nothing, I just don't think we need a child in this house seeing we will have to baby proof everything and she'll mess up everything" Ellington said causing tears to form in Reyna's eyes. Reyna hugged Riker and cried into his chest. "it's ok baby, you won't mess up anything and we won't let him bother you" Riker told Reyna.

Rocky looked at Reyna then up at Ellington extremely pissed off. "take Reyna upstairs" Rocky commanded. Riker knew what was about to happen so he took Reyna up to his room. "Daddy why'd you bring me up here?" Reyna asked "Because we don't want you to see what was about to happen" Riker explained "what was about to happen?" Reyna asked "something bad, don't worry about it. how about I play you a song or something" Riker suggested "can you play guitar?" Reyna asked "yes, I play guitar and sing for a living" Riker chuckled "Can you teach me?" Reyna asked so Riker grabbed two acoustic guitars.

Rocky made sure Riker and Reyna were gone before he pinned Ellington against the wall. "You made my daughter cry and she hasn't been homme for an hour! What the fuck is wrong with you" Rocky shouted and punched Ellington. "We don't need a stupid child running around distracting us" Ellington gasped "she's not a distraction. she's part of my family and you can deal with her being around because she won't bother you" Rocky growled and kneed Ellington in the balls. "son of a bitch" Ellington gasped and Rocky let go of him.

Rocky went upstairs and found Riker and Reyna in Riker's room. "this is how you play g" Riker smiled showing Reyna a g on guitar. Reyna figured out where all of his fingers were and played the note. "you'll be a good musician" Rocky smiled and set Reyna in his lap. He smiled as he watched her small hands stretch to get the chords correct.

About two hours later Reyna knew how to play smoke on the water. "that's the very first song all of us learned to play" Rocky told Reyna. "what are the words?" Reyna asked so Riker pulled out his phone and googled it. Another three hours later Reyna knew the lyrics and chords. "Play it for us" Rocky smiled so Reyna started playing the guitar. She began singing and smiled.

Reyna finished and smiled. "that was amazing!" Rocky smiled "it didn't sound like the real song" Reyna pointed out. "that's because it's played on a regular guitar with an amp instead of an acoustic guitar" Riker chuckled "can I play it on a normal guitar?" Reyna asked "yeah, of course, let's go to the garage" Rocky smiled and picked up Reyna. Reyna giggled as Rocky tickled her a little.

Riker plugged in the guitars and grabbed his bass. "hmm let's see if I can remember the bass part" Riker said and started playing random notes until he got the part he wanted. "ok be very careful with this guitar. it was my first guitar" Rocky said putting the strap over Reyna's shoulder. Reyna got used to the guitar an started playing smoke on the water. She started singing causing everyone in the room to smile. Riker didn't bother playing the bass part, he just wanted to hear Reyna.

Reyna finished and smiled at her two father's standing there amazed. "she's talented" Ross smiled walking into the room. Reyna yawned so Riker looked at the time and chuckled "bed time baby girl" Reyna frowned and carefully set the guitar down. "daddy do I have to?" Reyna whined "yes, we have a busy day tomorrow" RIker chuckled "daddy let me stay up with you" Reyna begged Riker. "sorry, you need sleep or else we might end up we a scary grizzly Reyna that won't have fun and be happy tomorrow" Rocky smiled picking up Reyna. "Grrrr" Reyna smiled "oh no, it's a bear!" Rocky said acting scared. "this bear needs to go to bed" Riker smiled and kissed Reyna's cheek.

Reyna stood in the middle of her new bedroom and pulled her night gown out. She hadn't really learned to get dressed herself yet even though she was eight so she struggled a little. She couldn't figure out which way it went so she went to Riker's room and walked in. "Daddy can you help me?" Reyna asked showing him her night gown. "Riker chuckled and took the night gown from her. He put it over her head. Reyna put her arms through and hugged Riker. She climbed into the bed and laid next to Rocky. "Daddy's not in bed" Reyna smiled looking at Riker. "I can't go to bed there's a bear in my spot" Riker smiled walking over to Reyna. "roar" Reyna giggled. "I think the bear needs tickled" Riker smirked and started tickling Reyna. "S-Stop! Please! Daddy help!" Reyna giggled hiding under the blankets close to Rocky. "I think it's time for you two to calm down" Rocky chuckled pulling the blankets off of Reyna. "That's no fun" Reyna frowned "tomorrow won't be any fun if your tired because your father wouldn't settle down" Rocky said looking at Riker. "What?" Riker asked "you're my father" Reyna smiled "your other father" Rocky chuckled. "I'll go to bed if you tuck me in" Reyna said "ok" Rocky agreed and picked up Reyna.

Reyna was asleep when she heard a loud boom then saw a bright light. She saw it was a thunder storm and got scared. She got up and went to her dads' room. She walked in quietly and closed the door behind her. She walked up to Rocky and saw he was awake. "Daddy I'm scared" Reyna said "you're ok. Come sleep with us tonight" Rocky told her so Reyna crawled in between Riker and Rocky. Riker rolled over and looked at Reyna. "hey bear" Riker smiled tiredly then there was a loud roar of thunder. Reyna jumped and hid her face in Riker's chest and started to cry. "hey you're ok, there's nothing to be afraid of. it's just a sound and the house protects us from the lightning so it can't get us" Riker explained trying to calm Reyna. "I don't like it. it's too loud and scary" Reyna sniffled "You're safe here don't worry" Rocky told her "go to sleep and it'll be over soon" Riker said so Reyna nodded. Reyna closed her eyes then more thunder came causing her to cuddle closer to Riker.

Reyna woke up and looked at her two dads who were still asleep. She laid there thinking for a second and decided she had to use the bathroom. She carefully got out of bed and left the room to search for the bathroom. She walked down a hall looking at all the door and accidentally ran into someone. She looked up to see Ellington. "I-I'm sorry" Reyna apologized scared. "stupid child" Ellington said and pushed Reyna roughly causing her to fall and hit her head on the wall. She started to cry in pain and Ellington just walked off leaving the eight year old girl on the floor.

Riker heard someone crying and it sounded like Reyna so he jumped up. Riker walked out to the hall to see Reyna on the floor crying while holding her head. "Hey come here" Riker said picking her up. He carried her back to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Rocky heard her and sat up. "What happened?" Rocky asked "I-I had to go potty and I didn't wanna wake you up so I got up to find the bathroom and I accidentally ran into the mean guy and he pushed me and I fell and hit my head" Reyna sniffled "that's a lot of ands" Riker said "was it the one who said mean things about you yesterday?" Rocky asked so Reyna nodded. "Ok well Riker is going to show you where the bathroom is so you can go potty then he'll help you pick your outfit for today" Rocky said so Reyna nodded. "ok let's go bear" Riker smiled and showed her where the bathroom is.

Rocky went downstairs and slammed Ellington into the wall. "you've gone too far already!" Rocky growled "Whoa what did I do?" Ellington asked "SHe's only eight and you pushed her into a fucking wall and left her on the floor crying! you're a pathetic excuse for a man!" Rocky shouted "dude I'm sorry" Ellington said "it's one thing when someone insults a man but it's a whole new ball game when someone insults a man's family" Rocky growled and punched Ellington again giving him a bloody nose. Ross walked in and was surprised. Rocky kept beating up Ellington so Ross pulled Rocky away from him. "Rocky calm down!" Ross shouted so Rocky calmed down a little. "Ellington you deserved that for messing with his daughter" Ross told Ellington. "I'm going upstairs" Rocky grumbled "oh and Ellington, you touch my daughter again I will beat you up so bad you'll end up in the hospital for a week"

Riker looked at the clothes spread out across the floor and sighed "ok choose a shirt" Riker said "umm this one" Reyna smiled holding up a green v-neck type shirt "ok choose a tutu or some bottoms" Riker said so Reyna chose solid a solid black skirt. Riker helped her into the clothes and thought. he looked at the selection and added a black jacket almost like a blazer. He combed her hair and added a white fedora with a black ribbon around it. He gave her some socks and tan ankle boots. "ok how do you like it?" Riker asked "I look amazing, thank you for helping me" Reyna smiled and hugged Riker. "no problem now let's go see what daddy should wear" Riker smiled and took Reyna back to his room.

Reyna opened the closet and was amazed. "that's a lot of clothes" Reyna said "I know, I have too much clothes" Riker sighed. "oh wear that stripped shirt" Reyna said pointing out a black and white shirt. Riker pulled the shirt off the hanger and shrugged "ok what else?" Reyna thought and grabbed some light colored ripped jeans. "Add the black jean jacket" Reyna said pointing at the jacket. Riker grabbed the jacket off the hanger and set it on the bed. "am I going to go barefoot all day?" RIker chuckled so Reyna looked at Riker's large collection of shoes. She chose black high top converse. "You have a great sense of style" Riker smiled and started changing. Riker fixed his hair and put his contacts in. He grabbed some sunglasses, his phone, his keys and his wallet and went downstairs with Reyna.

Everyone was sitting at the table eating and smiled when the two walked in. "awe you look adorable, who chose your outfit?" Rydel asked "daddy and I chose each other's clothes" Reyna smiled "well not bad" Rydel smiled looking at Riker. Rocky walked up and hugged Riker. "You look great today" Rocky smiled "you're half way there" Riker smirked. "shut up" Rocky chuckled and Pecked Riker's lips "I love you" Rocky smiled "I love you too" Riker smiled.

Reyna looked around the kitchen and wondered what she could have for breakfast. "hey Reyna, what do you want for breakfast. I can make anything you ant and if we don't have the stuff we can make it tomorrow" Rydel smiled "umm what can you make, I've been eating nasty oat meal for the past eight years for breakfast" Reyna said "how about an omelette?"Rydel asked "what's that?" Reyna asked "it's eggs cooked into a round flat one. Then you choose your favorite things like peppers and ham and cheese and put it inside then you eat it. it's your daddy's favorite" Rydel explained "I want one, please" Reyna smiled ok one omelette coming right up" Rydel smiled and pulled out a frying pan.

Riker picked up Reyna from behind causing her to jump. "I scared you" Riker smirked "roar" Reyna giggled "oh no it's a bear!" Riker said and tossed Reyna onto the couch. "I wonder of the bear is ticklish" Riker smirked "no!" Reyna yelled but Riker started tickling her anyways. "S-s-stop! pa-please" Reyna giggled "ok so maybe it's a teddy bear that likes to cuddle" Riker smiled and hugged Reyna. "you need to shave" Reyna giggled "no I don't" Riker said "yes you do, your face is scratchy" Reyna chuckled, "come eat breakfast" Rydel called "now it's a hungry bear" Riker said following Reyna into the dining room where their food waited. "daddy tell daddy he needs to shave" Reyna said "come here" Rocky told Riker so Riker walked over. Rocky felt Riker's face an chuckled. "I'm not kiss you until you shave" Rocky smiled "I told you so!" Reyna smirked "fine you were right" Riker sighed and kissed her cheek before he went upstairs to shave.


	13. Chapter 13

Riker came back downstairs and looked at Riker. "you owe me something" Riker smirked so Rocky stood up and kissed Riker. "I love you" Rocky smiled "I love you too" Riker replied and looked at Reyna. "what are we going to do today?" Reyna asked "we are going to to your grandparents house so you can meet them and your other uncle" Rocky smiled "I have more uncles?" Reyna asked "yes. you have two uncles and an aunt. three uncles if Ellington would pull himself together" Riker sighed and the three of them walked out to the car.

Reyna got out of the car and followed Riker and Rocky into the house. "hey honey" Stormie smiled "hey, we just came over so you can meet Reyna when she's not asleep in my arms" Riker chuckled "Hey Reyna I'm Stormie, you can call me grandma or what ever you're comfortable with" Stormie smiled "ummm gramma storms" Reyna smiled "that's cute" Stormie smiled then Mark walked into the room. "Hey who's this little cutie?" Mark asked "Mark we are grandparents, they adopted" Stormie smiled "I'm Reyna Marie Lynch" Reyna smiled looking at mark. "I'm Mark, your grandfather" Mark smiled "umm can I call you grampa Mark?"Reyna asked "of course" Mark smiled. Ryland walked in and smiled. "hey guys" Ryland smiled and hugged each of his brothers. "Ry you're an uncle now" Riker smiled so Ryland looked at Reyna. "aren't you just the cutest" Ryland smiled picking Reyna up. "Uncle Ryry" Reyna smiled "I like it" Ryland smiled "how'd you know people call him Ryry?" Riker asked "I didn't, I just guessed" Reyna smiled and Ryland set her down. "I gotta run but see you later" Ryland smiled and left.

Riker, Rocky and Reyna sat at the dining room table with Mark and Stormie. "Daddy I have to go potty, where's the bathroom" Reyna whined. "come on" Rocky said and showed Reyna to the bathroom. Reyna finished and went back to the dining room. She climbed up and sat in Riker's lap. Riker smiled at her and poked her sides. REyna squealed and started squirming around. Riker kept poking her sides causing her to giggle and accidentally elbow him in the mouth really hard. "I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to" Reyna said about to cry because she hurt her dad. "Are you mad at me?" Reyna asked "No, of course not, I was tickling you" Riker told her. Reyna turned around and wrapped her arms around her dad's neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you daddy" Reyna smiled "I love you too baby girl" Riker smiled and hugged her. "awe that's adorable" Stormie smiled "Rocky take her hat, shoes and jacket" Riker smirked so Rocky listened. "Can you swim?" Riker asked "Yeah, we had an ocean behind the orphanage of course I swam in it" Reyna smiled so Riker carried her out to the back and smirked "Hold your breath" Riker smiled so Reyna held her breath then Riker dropped her into the pool.

Reyna came up and looked at Riker. "Hey!" She giggled then Rocky walked out. "RIker are you really going to put a wet child in my car?" Rocky asked "can I borrow your phone and wallet?" Riker asked "no because I know what you're up to" Rocky said "can I have a hug?" Riker asked "sure" Rocky smiled and hugged Riker. Riker took Rocky's phone and wallet out of his pockets while he hugged him. "I got 'em" Riker smirked "Riker" Rocky whined before he got pushed into the pool.

"You're an ass hole" Rocky said "you still love me, both of you do" Riker smiled "Riker come here" Mark said so riker walked over. Mark took Riker's oxygen off and his phone and wallet. "What are you doing?" Riker asked "No, Dad not in the pool!" Riker laughed trying to get away. "Stormie grab him" Mark said so Stormie walked over and grabbed Riker's feet. Mark was holding Riker by his armpits and Stormie had his feet. "Ready and go" Mark said and threw his son into the pool. "Ha karma" Rocky smirked looking at Riker then suddenly mark fell in the pool. Everyone looked to see a giggling blonde child standing where mark was. "damn it's cold" Mark said. Riker saw Reyna standing on the pavement shivering and chuckled. Stormie handed everyone towels and chuckled. "Daddy I'm still cold" Reyna said still shivering. Rocky picked her up and Riker hugged both of them. "are you still cold?" Riker asked "A little" Reyna smiled then suddenly Riker felt dizzy so he gripped Rocky's shoulder. "Riker, Riker are you ok?" Rocky asked "N-no" Riker said trying to get balanced. Rocky set Reyna down and looked at Riker. "Daddy what's wrong?" Reyna asked worried then Riker passed out backwards and landed in the pool. "Riker!" Rocky screeched and dove in after him.

Rocky laid Riker next to the pool and Reyna stood there sobbing. "daddy don't die" Reyna sobbed. "Mom I need you to take Reyna in the house to calm her down and warm her up so she doesn't get sick, dad help me get Riker out of his wet clothes to keep him warm and get his oxygen" Rocky commanded. "Come on Reyna" Stormie said trying to grab Reyna's had. "No" Reyna said "sweetie you need to go inside and get warm" Stormie said "NO! I don't want to leave my daddy!" REyna yelled in tears. "dad make sure he's ok" Rocky sighed and walked over to Reyna.

Rocky crouched down so he was eye to eye with Reyna and hugged her. "Baby, daddy needs you to try to be a strong girl right now, I need to take daddy to the hospital. You are going to stay here with gramma Storms. I will call gramma and talk to you whe we get to the hospital" Rocky explained. Reyna clung to Rocky and sighed "Daddy I'm not strong enough with out you guys" Reyna sniffled "I promise he'll be fine and we will be back in a few hours" Rocky said and hugged Reyna. "I don't need you to be a soldier I just need you to be the eight year old girl I adopted, you're perfect ok? you should never change and it's ok to cry" Rocky said "ok" Reyna sniffled and went inside with Stormie.

"ok so I still have some of Rydel's old clothes and Riker's old clothes. how about we mix it up and you can have some of Rydel's old pajamas and one of Riker's old hoodies?" Stormie smiled opening a box. "Ok" Reyna sniffled. Stormie pulled out hot pink fuzzy pajama pants with a white top and a big blue hoodie. "you probably need new underwear too" Stormie chuckled and pulled out a pair. "everything in here is clean don't worry" Stormie smiled. Reyna pulled off her wet clothes and stood there naked confused. "I-I don't exactly know how to get dressed by myself" Reyna said "That's why I'm here" Stormie smiled and helped her into the pajamas. Reyna picked up the large blue hoodie and smiled. She put in on and smiled a little. "it smells just like daddy" Reyna smiled standing there in the hoodie that went down to her feet and the sleeves went way past her hands. "you can keep it, Riker never wears it anymore. that's why it was in the box" Stormie smiled and picked up the wet clothes. "let's go put these in the dryer then we can fix your hair" Stormie smiled so Reyna followed Stormie around.

Reyna sat at the table next to Stormie and sighed. "hey how about some cookies and a glass of warm milk?" Stormie offered so Reyna nodded. Stormie smiled and set a plate of cookies in front of Reyna. "oh chocolate chip my favorite" Reyna smiled and took a cookie. She took a big bite and smiled "mmm these are the best chocolate chip cookies in the world" Reyna smiled. "thank you, I made them earlier today. any time you want some ask Rydel, she's loves to bake and she has the recipe. if she's busy call me and I'd be happy to make you some" Stormie smiled and set a glass of milk in front of Reyna. Reyna dipped the cookie in the milk and took a bite. She heard someone come in the house so she jumped up. "You're back!" Reyna smiled and ran into the room. "oh, it's just you" Reyna frowned at the sight of Ryland. "wow, I feel so rejected" Ryland said and Reyna went back to the kitchen.

Ryland walked in and sat down. "Where's Riker, Rocky and dad?" Ryland asked taking a cookie. "hey you didn't eat dinner yet put it down" Stormie said "what but she's eating cookies and I don't think she's had dinner yet. "your father didn't pass out into the pool and have to go to the hospital" Stormie explained "ohh the lung cancer" Ryland said.

Reyna was sitting on the couch with Stormie when she heard a phone ringing. She watched Stormie answer the phone and talk for a while. "come on" Stormie said "where are we going?" Reyna asked "a surprise" Stormie sighed and they went out to the car.

The two walked down a long hospital hallway until they got to a room with Riker in it. "Daddy!" Reyna smiled and hugged Rocky. "hey baby" Rocky smiled and picked her up. "who's hoodie is that?" Rocky asked "mine, gramma Storms gave it to me from a big box of clothes" Reyna smiled "ok who's hoodie was it?" Rocky asked "it was daddy's. it smells like him too and I love it" Reyna smiled then looked at Riker. "he's still not awake" Rocky sighed and Reyna squirmed from Rocky's arms. Reyna climbed up on the bed and laid next to Riker. She cuddled up into his chest and let a tear slide down her cheek. "Daddy please wake up, I'm not me with out you. I need you and daddy to be me, you made my life better and I don't wanna have just one daddy. I want two daddies" Reyna sniffled causing tears to form in Rocky's eyes. "mom he'll be ok right?" Rocky asked Stormie "yeah, he wouldn't leave you and Reyna" Stormie said and hugged Rocky.

Reyna cuddled close to Riker and sobbed. She felt arms wrap around her so she looked up to see Riker was awake and was hugging her. "Daddy!" Reyna smiled and hugged him still crying. "Baby I would never leave you and your dad. I love you guys way too much" Riker smiled "daddy I was scared. I couldn't be strong and not cry" Reyna sniffled "Baby you don't have to be strong for me. I love you and crying is ok. Everyone cries and nobody will care that you weren't strong enough to hold it inside" Riker explained and Reyna looked up. She kissed Riker's cheek and smiled. "is that my hoodie?" Riker asked "no, it's mine. Gramma Storms gave it to me" Reyna smiled "it used to be mine" Riker smiled "you can't have it back. I like it too much" Reyna giggled "it looks better on you" Riker smiled and kissed her head. Rocky sat down and smiled. "Hey Rocky" Riker smiled "Hey Rikey" Rocky sighed "what's wrong?" Riker asked "I love you and you scared me. you fell into the pool when you passed out, I love you way too much to loose you" Rocky sniffled "come here" Riker said so Rocky moved closer. Riker gave Rocky a passionate kiss and whispered "I love you way too much to leave"

Rocky smiled then looked at Reyna who fell asleep cuddled close to Riker. "she's amazing" Riker smiled "I know. we made a good decision" Rocky smiled then the doctor walked in. "hello Riker how are you feeling. "I'm fine can I leave?" Riker asked "not quite yet" The doctor chuckled "you need to make sure to always be on oxygen. any minute with out it will increase your chance of this happening again" The doctor said so Riker nodded. "ok as soon as you get on your personal oxygen you can leave" The doctor said so Riker put his oxygen on. "here's some sweat pants" Rocky said handing Riker some pants. "what no shirt?" Riker asked "I like you better with out one" Rocky smiled "ok" Riker chuckled and carefully stood up not wanting to wake up Reyna. She woke up anyways. "come on baby let's go home" Riker said so Reyna stood up sleepily. She grabbed Riker's hand best she could through the giant hoodie. "I'm tired daddy" Reyna whined. "I know baby. that's why we are going home" Riker said and helped her into her car seat. Riker sat in the front and Rocky drove.

Reyna walked into the house sleepily and everyone smiled at her. "hey cutie" Ross smile and picked up sleepy Reyna. "can you take me to my bed uncle Rossy?" Reyna yawned "of course but do you wanna say good night to your dads first?" Ross asked so Reyna nodded. "ohhh she's wearing my old pajamas and Riker's old hoodie. it's so adorable" Rydel smiled "hmm mmm" Reyna nodded sleepily trying her best to stay awake. "daddy uncle Rossy is taking me to bed" Reyna told Riker. "ok, good night, I'll see you in the morning" Riker smiled and kissed her forehead. "night daddy" Reyna told Rocky "Night baby girl" Rocky smiled and kissed her head.

Ross set Reyna in her king size bed that used to be Rocky's. "do you want to take your hoodie off?" Ross asked "no, I like wearing it" Reyna yawned "you know you've got a lot of space for a little girl" Ross chuckled "I know. I get lonely in this big room by myself" Reyna sighed. "hold on I'll be right back. don't fall asleep yet" Ross smiled and ran out of the room and into his.

Ross walked back into the room with a six foot tall stuffed teddy bear. "here, now you won't feel so lonely" Ross smiled laying the bear twice the size of Reyna on the bed. "I was going to give it to Courtney but you need it more" Ross smiled "I get to keep him?" Reyna smiled "yeah, let's call it my welcome to the family gift" Ross smiled so Reyna laid on top of the big bear and hugged it. "Thank you uncle Rossy" Reyna yawned "your welcome, now get some sleep so you're not tired all day tomorrow" Ross smiled and realized Reyna had already fallen asleep before he finished his sentence. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of her sleeping with the huge bear.

Ross chuckled and went downstairs. "hey look at this" Ross smiled looking at the picture. "Ross nobody else wants to see your girlfriend's nudes" Riker said "no it's a picture of your daughter and I only showed you my girlfriend's nudes once, when I was fourteen" Ross said. Rocky stood behind Riker and looked at the picture of Reyna sleeping on top of the giant bear. "where'd she get the giant bear?" Riker asked "I was going to get Courtney a six foot bear for her birthday but Savannah beat me to it" Ross explained "oh ok" Riker smiled. "I'm going to bed, hey and we have to be in the studio tomorrow recording our new album" Ross said "ok" Riker sighed.

Riker leaned back on Rocky and closed his eyes. "you tired?" Rocky asked "hmm mmm" Riker replied "let's go to bed" Rocky smile and kissed Riker's ear. "I love you" Rocky whispered "I love you too" Riker yawned. The two went upstairs and went to bed.

Riker and Rocky were eating breakfast when they saw Reyna appear dragging her giant teddy bear with her. Reyna pulled out a chair at the table and put the bear in the chair then pushed it in. "hey sweetie what's up?" Rocky chuckled looking at the stuffed bear sitting in front of him. "Cuddles wanted to eat with us" Reyna smiled "oh ok" Rocky chuckled "who what the f-" "don't swear in front of Reyna" Riker said cutting Ellington off. "Rydel!" Reyna smiled walking up to Rydel in the kitchen. "what's up?" Rydel smiled "can we make cookies for breakfast?" Reyna asked "I just made cinnamon rolls for breakfast, we can make cookies later" Rydel smiled "ok" Reyna smiled and sat down with a cinnamon roll. "you might want to take your hoodie off to eat it" Riker chuckled so Reyna took the hoodie off.

"why is there a bear at the table?" Ross asked "Cuddles wanted to eat with us" Reyna smiled "oh ok" Ross chuckled. Reyna finished her cinnamon roll and frowned "daddy can you help me reach the sink? my hands are sticky?" Reyna asked so Rocky walked over and picked up sticky Reyna. Rocky grabbed a paper towel and got it we. "you are sticky from head to toe" Rocky chuckled and cleaned up Reyna. "thank you daddy" Reyna smiled and ran over to the table. "let's go get dressed cuddles" Reyna smiled and pulled the bear out of the chair. She pulled the bear out of the room and up the stairs.

Riker sat at the table chuckling."she's adorable" Riker smiled "I know and she really likes that bear" Rocky smiled then they heard Reyna scream. They both ran over to the stairs to see Reyna laying at the bottom sobbing. "baby what happened?" Rocky asked picking her up. "I-I was al-almost to the top and h-he pushed ma-me down" Reyna sobbed "who?" Riker asked "th-the mean guy" Reyna sobbed and Rocky walked off.

Rocky slammed Ellington into the wall and punched him. "what the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you push my daughter down the stairs you stupid son of a bitch!" Rocky yelled "she was in my way with that stupid bear she thinks is real. she needs to grow up" Ellington said "She's eight Ellington! eight! she can believe in anything she wants! She can believe her bear is real! it's normal for kids!" Rocky yelled and started beating up Ellington. "Rocky stop!" Ross yelled then Riker pulled him off of Ellington. Ross held back Ellington while Riker held back Rocky. "you stupid bastard stay away from my daughter" Rocky growled and Riker pulled him out of the room. Rydel had taken Reyna up to help her get ready for the day so she didn't see any of it.

Riker looked at Rocky and sighed "hey calm down" Rocky was still extremely pissed off. Riker hugged Rocky and looked up at Rocky. He kissed Rocky hoping it would calm him down some. "I love you" Riker smiled "I love you too" Rocky sighed a little calmer. "you good?" Riker asked "no, He pushed her down the stairs. what are we going to do?" Rocky asked "try to make them get along" Riker said "how?" Rocky asked "ask Ellington to babysit or something for a few hours" Riker said "I don't know" Rocky said "trust me, he's our best friend. we should be able to trust him and so should Reyna" Riker explained "ok, tomorrow we can" Rocky sighed "ok, now let's go make sure she's ok" Rocky sighed and the two went upstairs.

Riker knocked on Reyna's door and walked in followed by Rocky. "hey baby, are you ok?" Rocky asked sitting on the floor next to Reyna. "yeah, my head hurts a little" Reyna sighed "ok well I need to ask you something" Rocky said "ok" Reyna sighed "we really want you to get along with Ellington so tomorrow night night your daddy and I are going to go on a date and you have to stay here. we want Ellington to babysit you. is that ok?" Rocky asked "yeah, I guess, I don't want to be what makes you not friends anymore" Reyna sighed.

Everyone got to the studio and Stormie met them there. "hey mom" Rocky smiled "hey Rocky. Hey Reyna you ready?" Stormie asked "where am I going?" Reyna asked "your daddies have to work for a while so I'm going to take you shopping for toys and stuff for your room so you don't get bored and so your room looks like yours not your daddy's" Stormie explained "ok. Bye daddy. see you later I guess" Reyna smiled and hugged Rocky. "where'd daddy go?" Reyna asked referring to Riker. "he went inside you can go in there he should be just right down that first hall, you'll see him" Rocky said so Reyna ran inside.

She spotted Riker at the hall and ran towards him "Daddy!" Reyna smiled running up to him. "hey baby girl what's up?" Riker asked "gramma and I are gonna go shopping, I wanted to tell you I love you and I'll see you later" Reyna smiled "I love you too" Riker smiled and kissed her cheek. "oh Reyna this is my manager Andre, he's nice, most of the time" Riker said "hi, I'm Reyna Marie Lynch" Reyna smiled "hello, it's nice to meet you Reyna" Andre smiled "I'll let you get to work, bye daddy" Reyna smiled and kissed Riker's cheek and running down the long hall and back to where Rocky and Stormie were.


	14. Chapter 14

Reyna walked through the store with Stormie smiling. "where should we go first?" Reyna asked "let's get you some toys then some clothes then some sheets and curtains and other stuff for decorating" Stormie smiled "ok" Reyna smiled and walked down the toy isle. "how about a doll house?" Stormie asked pointing out a barbie house. Reyna put the doll house in the bottom part of the cart then got a few more barbies, a toy cash register and a play shopping cart full of plastic food, some stuffed animals and a toy doctor kit. "let's go get you some clothes" Stormie smiled and they went to the clothing store after they paid for the toys.

Reyna walked through the isles of clothes then looked at Stormie. "gramma Storms I don't know my size" Reyna said "let me check those clothes" Stormie said and looked at the tags of her current clothes. After finding the section with her size Reyna chose lots of shirts, some pants, some shorts, some skirts, some belts, hats, bracelets, socks, underwear, a few different jackets and a few different pairs of shoes. "Thank you gramma" Reyna smiled "no problem sweetie" Stormie smiled and they went to go get stuff to decorate her room.

"ok which sheets do you want?" Stormie asked "I like the teal ones and the cool black and white blanket on top" Reyna smiled "ok get it" Stormie smiled so Reyna threw the stuff in the cart. "ok you have a bed, a desk, a book shelf and a closet so let's get storage for your toys, curtains and some wall decorations" Stormie smiled "ok, the curtains are right here and I like these ones" Reyna smiled holding teal ones that matched her sheets "ok" Stormie smiled then they got everything on the list.

four hours later Reyna's room looked like a girl's room instead of an abandoned college student's room. "yay! I love it so much! thank you gramma! I love you!" Reyna cheered looking around the room. They heard the front door open so Reyna ran out to see everyone was home. "Daddy! Daddy! your home!" Reyna smiled and ran downstairs. She hugged her dads and smiled "hey baby girl, how was shopping?" Rocky asked "Come see my room. it's really cool and I love it so much" Reyna smiled trying to drag Rocky along. Riker walked up behind Reyna and picked her up. "hey bear" Riker smiled "hey daddy" Reyna smiled and kissed his cheek. "let's go see how your room looks" Riker smiled and carried Reyna upstairs.

Riker walked in and smiled "it looks great, now you have to remember to keep it clean so your toys stay nice and your clothes don't get ruined" Rocky said "ok, I will try to make sure it stays clean" Reyna smiled "good" Riker smiled "daddy play with me" Reyna smiled "ok. what are we going to play?" Riker smiled "doctor" Reyna smiled "ok, at least I won't actually be dying" Riker shrugged "ok now lay on the bed so I can figure out what's wrong with you" Reyna smiled so Riker laid down. "can I go downstairs and talk to Ellington or do I have to play?" Rocky asked "you can leave, we'll pretend you're at doctor school so you can help me later" Reyna smiled "ok" Rocky chuckled and left.

Riker laid on the bed and smiled at Reyna. "umm let's see, you're heart is fine. you don't have a fever and your blood thingy isn't high" Reyna said trying to act like a doctor. "then what's wrong with me?" Riker asked "you're suffering from lack of vitamin me!" Reyna smiled "how do I get these vitamins?" Riker asked "by hugs!" Reyna smiled and hugged Riker. "yay you're all better!" Reyna smiled and laid next to Riker. "I'm glad because I don't like being sick" Riker chuckled "but aren't you sick?" Reyna asked "yes, I have lung cancer, that's why I have to be on oxygen and that's why I was in the hospital" Riker explained "what's cancer?" Reyna asked "it's a deadly sickness that nobody really has the cure for" Riker explained and Reyna hugged him. "I'll find a cure for you so you can be all better and not be sick any more" Reyna "ok" Riker sighed and hugged Reyna. Riker got the tight feeling in his chest again so he looked at Reyna. "Reyna go get daddy" Riker commanded getting out of breath "tell him I need him now" Riker said standing up. "Daddy are you ok?" Reyna asked looking at Riker. She watched as he collapsed on the floor.

Reyna started freaking out so she ran to the stairs. "Daddy! someone! Help!" Reyna screamed through the house so Rocky came flying up the stairs soon followed by everyone else. "Reyna what happened?" Rocky asked "Daddy, he's on the floor" Reyna sobbed so Rocky looked around ask saw Riker passed out on the floor. "shit. Ross help me" Rocky commanded Reyna stood there sobbing scared and worried.

Ellington saw Reyna standing there sobbing because she was worried about Riker. Ellington walked over and hugged Reyna. "he's going to be ok" Ellington told Reyna. "Ellington please watch her, we have to take him to the hospital" Rocky said "ok, I can watch her" Ellington said and they watched Rocky carry Riker out to the car. Reyna went upstairs and looked for her big blue hoodie. "I can't find it. where's my blue hoodie?" Reyna asked "I don't know, I didn't know you had a blue hoodie what did it look like?" Ellington asked "it was my daddy's, I can't find it. I lost it" Reyna said and started to cry. "hey it's ok, someone probably picked it up and put it somewhere but guess what, Riker's my best friend so I know that he has tons of hoodies and he wouldn't mind if you borrowed one until you found yours" Ellington said so Reyna nodded. Ellington went into Riker and Rocky's room and grabbed one of Riker's hoodies.

Reyna sat on the couch curled up inside of the hoodie crying. "hey Reyna, why don't we go do something to help you get your mind off things" Ellington said "like what?" Reyna asked poking her head out of the head hole. "we could make cookies" Rydel suggested "no thanks" Reyna sighed "we could walk on the beach" Ellington said "no thanks" Reyna sighed "we could watch a movie" Rydel suggested "I guess we could" Reyna sighed "what do you want to watch?" Rydel asked "umm how about we have a harry potter marathon" Reyna suggested "ok" Rydel agreed and turned on the first Harry potter movie. Reyna cuddled close to Ellington and stared at the tv.

They were in the middle of the fourth movie when someone opened the front door. Reyna looked back to see her dads. "daddy!" Reyna smiled and wiggled out of Ellington's arms. She hugged Riker and smiled up at him. He didn't smile back at her or call her bear or baby girl. "Daddy what's wrong?" Reyna asked and all Riker did was hug her. "baby I love you and no matter what happens to me I want you to continue being yourself and promise me one thing" Riker said "what?" Reyna asked "you will change the world, big or small it doesn't matter but I know you can" Riker said "I promise" Reyna smiled and hugged Riker. "I love you Reyna" Riker said through tears. "Daddy what's wrong?" Reyna asked "sweetie the doctor told me he's not sure my body will be able to hold up with cancer and he said I only have six months left to live" Riker explained and Reyna started crying. "no! NO! NO! you have to live! you have longer than that! you have a whole long life left! you can't die!" Reyna cried. Riker hugged her again. Reyna clung to Riker and sobbed. "I love you, please don't die" Reyna sobbed. "I love you too Reyna and I promise I won't go any sooner. I can't promise that I will live through it" Riker sniffled. Rocky just stood there saying nothing with tears sliding down his cheeks.

Dinner was dead silent that night. nobody said anything about anything.

Reyna laid in her bed and cried. Ellington heard her so he went into her room. He sat next to her and hugged her. "I don't want to loose my daddy" Reyna sobbed hugging Ellington. "I don't want to loose him either. he's my best friend and I honestly don't know what I'd do with out him" Ellington said Reyna let go of Ellington and walked down the hallway to her dads' room. she walked in and crawled in bed with them. Rocky hugged her and sniffled. "I love you" Rocky whispered. "I love you too" Reyna whispered and fell asleep.

Reyna woke up and both her dads were gone. she got up and went downstairs. Rydel walked up and hugged Reyna. "what happened?" Reyna asked seeing everyone was sad. "we should let your dad explain it to you" Rydel said "where are my dads?" Reyna asked and everyone looked at each other. Reyna got what they were saying and ran upstairs in tears.

Reyna put Riker's hoodie on and hid inside of it and sobbed while sitting on her bed. "Reyna open the door please" Rydel said "no! leave me alone!" Reyna cried "Reyna please open the door" Ross said "leave me alone! I want my daddy!" Reyna screamed.

Ross texted Rocky so he came home. She won't come out" Rydel sighed so Rocky walked upstairs to Reyna's room. "Reyna open the door, it's daddy" Rocky said so Reyna got up and unlocked the door. She hugged Rocky and cried. "where's daddy?" Reyna asked in tears. "Reyna, daddy's cancer is hitting him hard and he's in the hospital right now. he can barely talk or move, he is under strict watch and we have to be very careful around him" Rocky explained "he's not gone?" Reyna asked "no sweetie, he's still alive. he's fighting for us" Rocky explained "can I go see him?" Reyna asked "yeah, let's go" Rocky sighed and picked up Reyna. "are you wearing one of his hoodies?" Rocky asked so Reyna nodded. "ok" Rocky sighed and got int the car.

Reyna walked down the long hospital hall and they stopped at a room. Rocky walked int with Reyna and looked at Riker. "Daddy" Reyna choked out seeing Riker barely alive with wires and tubes going to his body. "hey bear" Riker managed to get out. Reyna ran over and hugged him. "I love you daddy. you have to keep your promise please" Reyna cried. "I'll try, for you" Riker said weakly. Reyna kissed Riker's cheek so Riker kissed her forehead. Rocky looked at Riker and just broke into a million tiny pieces. "Riker I love you so much, please please please fight this for us. I need you to function. with out you I'm lost, I can't see, I can't think, I can't sing because you are my world and I can't live with out you. I need you" Rocky cried "I love you" Riker whispered weakly "Riker, I'm broken. I need you to be ok. I'm broken because I know I'm not making you the happiest you can be and I feel like I'm failing at everything" Rocky sobbed "this isn't your fault" Riker said "I love you" Rocky cried.

Reyna sat on Rocky's lap in a chair next to Riker and they just sat there hoping Riker would be ok.

_ok so this chapter was depressing and I was crying while writing it cuz it's so sad. I'm sorry if you cried too. ok, all good reviews and remember to fav/follow me and this story.


	15. Chapter 15

It's been two months since Riker's cancer hit him hard and he's a little better. Reyna walked into the room and looked at Riker. "hey daddy" Reyna sighed "hey baby girl" Riker smiled. Reyna walked over and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Daddy are you going to die?" Reyna asked "baby I'm fighting my hardest, I promise I'm trying and if I do die I want you to keep your promise and change the world" Riker explained "I promise I will. I will do it for you" Reyna smiled and kissed Riker's cheek then hugged him. "I love you Reyna" Riker sighed then looked at Rocky. "hey Rocky" Riker sighed "Hey Rikey" Rocky sighed.

Rocky walked over and kissed Riker. "I love you, more than anything" Rocky told Riker "I love you too. more than anything" Riker replied then the doctor walked in. "here's your medicine" The doctor said handing Riker a pill and some water. Riker swallowed the pill and yawned . "get some sleep" The doctor said so Riker nodded.

Reyna watched Riker fall asleep then left with Rocky.

Reyna went up to her room and pulled out her computer that Rocky bought her. She got an idea when she was talking to Riker. She started typing and about an hour later she had a song. She ran downstairs and grabbed an acoustic guitar. She was on her way upstairs trying not to get noticed but that failed. "hey what are you doing with my guitar?" Ross asked "I'm gonna play it" Reyna said "be careful with it" Ross said "ok, I will" Reyna said and went back to her room.

A few hours later Reyna had written a song with an acoustic guitar part. She sighed and started playing the guitar, she started singing. She got it right the first time then changed into a hot pink shirt, a leather jacket, black leggings, a hot pink tutu, black converse and a hot pink bandanna in her hair. She turned the camera on her computer on and sighed. "hi, I'm Reyna Lynch, I'm eight years old and my daddy has lung cancer, I promised him I'd change the world so I wrote this song for him" Reyna said standing there. She picked up the guitar and strummed a few notes. "this is called I Promise" Reyna said and started playing. She started singing and smiled a little.

She finished and was in tears. "please share this, I love my daddy and I want to change the world. for him" Reyna sniffled and turned off the camera. She went over the video and was happy with it. She went on youtube and noticed Rocky had logged onto the R5 youtube channel. She shrugged and uploaded her video. She sighed and closed the laptop. She changed into regular clothes and returned the guitar to where she got it.

Reyna went and found Rydel. "Aunt Delly can we make cookies like gramma Storm's?" Reyna asked "of course sweetie, I love making cookies" Rydel smiled "I love when you make cookies so I can eat them" Ellington smiled "same" Ross agreed. Reyna followed Rydel into the kitchen and washed her hands.

Rocky got a text from Andre asking about Reyna.

TEXT- FROM: ROCKY TO: ANDRE- why are you asking about my daughter? is there a problem?  
TEXT- FROM: ANDRE TO: ROCKY- go look at the R5 youtube channel  
TEXT- FROM: ROCKY TO: ANDRE- ok

Rocky went to the R5 youtube channel and noticed a new video. He watched it and saw Reyna singing. He got up and went to the kitchen.

Rocky hugged Reyna and sniffled "I'm proud of you baby" Reyna was confused then remembered the video. "oh you saw my video" Reyna said "video?" Rydel asked so Rocky pulled out the ipad and went to the living room. He set the ipad on the coffee table and played the video. "whoa I have over a million views" Reyna smiled as she watched the number of views grow. "Reyna you keep trying to change the world. you have a lot of success in the future" Ross smiled "thanks Uncle Rossy" Reyna smiled then courtney walked into the room. "hey court" Ross smiled "hey Rossy" Courtney smiled "Reyna I saw the video and it was amazing, oh and I ran into Ellen and gave her Rocky's phone number" Courtney smiled then Rocky's phone rang.

Rocky hung up and smiled at Reyna. "Reyna Ellen wants you to do an interview and perform your song live on her show" Rocky smiled "Oh my gosh! I wanna do it! Daddy you told her I could right?" Reyna asked "baby you are changing the world and chasing your dreams, of course I said yes" Rocky smiled and hugged Reyna. "when am I going to be on the show?" Reyna asked "tomorrow" Rocky smiled "what time?' Reyna asked "we have to be there around noon" Rocky explained "ok" Reyna smiled and went back to the kitchen to finish making cookies.

Reyna wore the same outfit from the video except in blue because it's Riker's favorite color. "Reyna which guitar do you want?" Ross asked so Reyna walked into the room and picked up the acoustic guitar. Ross put the guitar in a case then picked it up. "let's go" Rocky smiled so everyone went out to the car.

They got to the set and the show was about to start so Rocky texted Riker to turn on the Ellen show.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Ellen show, Today I'd like to introduce special guest and overnight pop princess Reyna Lynch" Ellen smiled so Reyna walked out on stage and sat int the chair next to Ellen. "Hello Reyna, how are you?" Ellen asked "I'm good and really happy I'm here" Reyna smiled "so let's talk about this video" Ellen smiled "so did your mom or anyone help you make the video?" Ellen asked "what mom?" Reyna asked "don't you have a mother?" Ellen asked "no I have two dads and nobody helped me. Actually nobody knew about it until after I posted it" Reyna smiled "oh wow and you are how old?" Ellen asked "I'm eight years old" Reyna smiled "you are extremely smart for an eight year old" Ellen said "thank you" Reyna smiled. "so what did you promise your dad and why?" Ellen asked "I promised my dad I'd change the world because he believes in me and told me I could, I want to change the world for him and help him get over his cancer" Reyna explained "that's a big promise and you're going to change the world by singing?" Ellen asked "yes, everyone loves music and listens to it more than anything else so I'm going to sing to change the world" Reyna smiled "well I got you something to help you get there" Ellen smiled and pulled out a large box. "open it" Ellen said so Reyna stood up and opened the box. She pulled out what was inside and saw it was a guitar case. She opened it to see a brand new pink acoustic guitar. "Oh my gosh this is amazing! do I get to keep it?" Reyna asked "of course, it's a gift for you" Ellen smiled "thank you so much" Reyna smiled "your welcome and After the break we will see Reyna sing her song" Ellen smiled and they cut for commercial. Everyone set up the stage and Ross tuned Reyna's new guitar for her. "ok you're good to go" Ross smiled adjusting the strap so it fit her correctly. Reyna walked out on stage and stood in front of the microphone. "and we're back for a wonderful performance by Reyna Lynch singing her song I promise dedicated to her father with lung cancer" Ellen smiled then the camera switched to Reyna. Reyna sang her song smiling the whole time.

Reyna finished singing and was in tears again. Ellen walked over and hugged her. "Sweetie it's ok" Ellen said "I know, I just love my daddy and want him to get better" Reyna sniffled "he will" Ellen told her so she nodded "Thanks for tuning in everyone see you next time" Ellen smiled then the camera cut. Rocky walked out and hugged Reyna. "you Dad texted me and he said he's proud of you and he wishes he could hug you right now" Rocky said "I wish he could be here right now" Reyna sighed and Rocky picked her up. "I do too, I wish he didn't have cancer" rocky sighed "I love you daddy, you aren't going to leave me if he dies are you?" Reyna asked "baby I will never leave you" Rocky assured her. "hey Rocky, I didn't realize you were gay, who's your husband?" Ellen asked "Riker Lynch" Rocky said "your brother?" Ellen asked "yes, we are legally married and got approved by a judge and all that so it's not wrong" Rocky said "ok well I'm so sorry about Riker" Ellen said "it's fine, we are all ok and about to head over to see him" Rocky sighed and picked up Reyna's guitar. "thank you" Reyna smiled "thank you for coming" Ellen smiled and watched them leave.

Reyna ran into Riker's hospital room and hugged him. "I love you Reyna" Riker sniffled "I love you too daddy" Reyna sniffled and cried into Riker's chest. "daddy I want you to be better so you don't hurt anymore" Reyna sniffled "I want to be better too so you don't have to spend your life worrying about me instead of having a normal life having fun with your two dads" Riker sighed "I still can once you get better" Reyna sniffled "I will get better just for you and Rocky so we can be a happy normal family" Riker said and hugged Reyna. Reyna laid in bed with Riker and cuddled close to him.


	16. Chapter 16

Reyna woke up to someone roughly moving her so she looked around to see Rocky carrying her. She looked and saw doctors surrounding Riker. "Daddy!" Reyna screamed and tried to escape Rocky's arms "Reyna calm down" Rocky commanded "no! I need daddy!" Reyna sobbed trying to get away from Rocky. Rocky held onto Reyna until she calmed down. Reyna hugged Rocky and sobbed. Rocky hugged Reyna and started crying.

The doctor walked out and sighed "he's ok. just in very critical condition" Rocky sighed and looked at Reyna. "ok, can we see him?" Rocky asked "you can, the child may not" The doctor replied "why can't his daughter go see him?" Rocky asked "she's not sixteen and doesn't have a valid id. she can't go see him with out any of that information" The doctor explained "that's stupid, She's his daughter! she should be able to see her father!" Rocky said "I'm sorry but children are not allowed in the ICU" The doctor said so Rocky stood up. "let's go home Reyna" Rocky sighed "what about daddy?" Reyna asked "baby, for now you aren't allowed to see him in person so I'll go in and talk to him and stuff and maybe facetime you so you can say hi" Rocky explained so Reyna nodded and followed him out to the car.

They got home and Reyna went up to her room. She got out her computer and started working on another song. This time she wanted to make a music video. She wrote the guitar part then went downstairs. "where's my dad?" Reyna asked "he went to go see Riker, he said he'd be back later and not to worry so what can I help you with?" Ellington asked "I wrote another song and I wanna make a music video" Reyna said "ok well let's hear the song?" Ellington smiled so Reyna went upstairs and grabbed her laptop where she had recorded it.

Ellington listened to it and smiled "ok so what's it called?" Ellington asked "Lost Thoughts" Reyna replied "what's the main focus of the song?" Ross asked "my thoughts about my daddy surviving" Reyna explain. "we need a hospital hallway and a window showing Riker" Ross smiled "ok Rydel go upstairs and get her into a black outfit and grab her guitar" Ross smiled "ok" Rydel smiled "Ellington let's get the good camera and get ready to go" Ross smiled so everyone went their separate ways.

Rydel went through Reyna's clothes and decided she liked the tutu look so she got black leggings, a black tutu, a black shirt, a black leather jacket and her combat boots. Reyna looked in the mirror and thought about her hair. "a beanie" Reyna said and grabbed her black beanie. Rydel smilled and clapped a little. "you look adorable now let's get your guitar and go downstairs" Rydel smiled picking up the guitar.

They got to the hospital and walked up to the front desk. "hello can we speak to a manager?" Rydel asked so the lady nodded and picked up her phone. A doctor walked around the corner and smiled at the group of people. "hello, how may I help you?" The doctor asked "we would like to use a hallway right outside the ICU for a music video, it'll take us maybe an hour maybe two" Ross said "what kind of music video and for what group?" the doctor asked "it's for a song I wrote and I'm the one singing, I promise we won't cause any problems" Reyna said looking up at the doctor "ok, you have two hours and I'll show you the hall" the doctor sighed and showed them to a hallway.

First they shot her singing the whole song in front of the camera and in different spots in the hall then they had her do a couple different things. "ok now look through the window at Riker then turn around and slide down onto your butt and cry into your knees" Ross said so Reyna nodded and did what he said. They finished filming and were about to leave when they ran into Riker's doctor. "what were you doing back there? I told you you're not allowed in the ICU" The doctor said "I was shooting a music video and we are leaving now so stop worrying about me and fix my daddy!" Reyna said almost shouting. Everyone was surprised at Reyna's reaction. "excuse me miss you have no right to talk to me that way" The doctor said "excuse me sir but I have every right to tell you that I really don't like you because you're failing to do your job and my daddy is in there dying because you're not smart enough to try to fix him" Reyna said "oh damn" Ellington said "why am I even arguing with you? you're like three" the doctor chuckled so Reyna punched him in the balls. "I'm eight and a lot tougher than I look" Reyna said and walked off. "remind me not to mess with her" Ellington said "dang Reyna I didn't know you had that in you" Ross chuckled "he deserved it" Reyna sighed and Rydel helped buckle her in.

a few hours later Rydel finished editing the video and everyone sat around the laptop and watched it. "I love it!" Reyna smiled "and now Reyna has am official youtube channel" Ellington smiled "I've already put her other video on it and tweeted a link from R5's twitter and my twitter" Ross said "awesome" Reyna smiled "you ready?" Rydel smiled so Reyna nodded and clicked upload. "and her first video is officially uploaded" Rydel smiled and closed the laptop. Ellington smiled and pulled out a box. "here Reyna, I got you something to say I'm sorry for hurting you when you first got here" Ellington smiled handing Reyna the box. Reyna opened it and saw a brand new ipad inside. "thank you uncle Ell" Reyna smiled and turned it on. "I already set it up for you so you can go onto your youtube and check your views and all that and play games" Ellington smiled so Reyna opened it and went to youtube. she saw she has over a billion views on her first video and already thousands on her new one. "this is amazing" Reyna smiled hen hugged Ellington.

Rocky sat next to Riker's bed and got a text containing a link so he went to the link. He saw it was a video. He played it and smiled. Rocky looked over at Riker and smiled slightly. "We have an amazing daughter" Rocky sighed and just sat there staring at Riker. Rocky watched Riker open his eyes and smile at him. "Hey babe" Rocky smiled with tears in his eyes. "hey" Riker replied weakly. Rocky leaned over and kissed Riker passionately. "I love you so much Riker, please don't die" Rocky smiled wiping away tears "I promise I'm not going any where" Riker smiled and Rocky kissed him again.

}2 months later{

Riker got out of the hospital and finally got to go home. Nobody told Reyna that Riker was coming home because they wanted to surprise her. "she's up in her room" Ellington smiled so Riker walked upstairs. He heard her singing so he waited until she finished. "you sound amazing" Riker smiled walking into the room. "Daddy!" Reyna practically screamed and jumped up. She ran over and hugged Riker. "you're home" Reyna smiled starting to cry. "I'm home and I'm not leaving you again, I promise" Riker smiled hugging Reyna. He looked over and saw she was recording. "you were making another video?" Riker asked "yeah, it's for you" Reyna smiled wiping tears away she looked into the camera and smiled "hey guys, this is my daddy that I've been writing about, he's the best dad in the world and he survived his cancer" Reyna smiled "I did it for you baby girl" Riker smiled and kissed Reyna's head. "ok, bye guys I'll see you next time. I love you all and I'm here to change the world, for my daddy" Reyna smiled and looked up at Riker. She ended the video and hugged Riker. "I missed you daddy" Reyna smiled "I missed you too baby" Riker smiled and picked Reyna up. "so what are we going to do today?" Riker asked "I want to sit on the couch with my daddies and watch a movie, as a family" Reyna smiled "and we can steal some of Rydel's cookies" Riker smiled "stealing isn't nice" Reyna said "I know, that's why we call it borrowing with out asking when it comes to the cookies" Riker smirked and carried her downstairs.

Rocky walked over and hugged Riker and Reyna. "I'm glad you're home" Rocky smiled and kissed Riker. Riker went into the kitchen and grabbed a plate of cookies. The three sat on the couch and turned on a movie. Rocky sat laid out on the end of the couch with a recliner, Riker was laying across the whole couch and Reyna in front of Riker in the small spot between him and the edge of the couch. Riker kissed Reyna's head and smiled.

Stormie walked into the house and went to the living room to see if anyone was in there. She smiled and pulled out her phone. She took a picture of Rocky, Reyna and Riker who had all fallen asleep on the couch. "hey mom" Ross smiled and hugged Stormie. "hey Rossy" Stormie smiled "they are a great little family" Ross smiled "yeah they sure are" Stormie smiled "when should I tell Reyna that Hollywood records wants to sign her and start producing her music?" Ross asked "at dinner so everyone can find out at the same time" Stormie smiled and went to the kitchen to help Rydel cook Riker's big welcome home dinner.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone sat around the table and smiled. "so I have some amazing news for Reyna" Ross smiled "what is it?" Reyna asked "Hollywood records wants to sign you and start producing your music" Ross smiled "wait really? they want me!" Reyna smiled "yes, they asked me to tell you and to call them as soon as possible." Ross explained "that's amazing, we can talk later about that but for now let's see what we are going to do with R5" Rocky smiled "daddy does the R5 family know you're gay?" reyna asked "yes, of course they do, we couldn't keep such a big secret from them" Riker replied "can I have twitter?" Reyna asked "we will talk about you getting social media later" Rocky chuckled "ok" Reyna smiled and finished her last bit.

*Reyna walked over and tried to pull Riker's chair out. "What are you doing?" Riker asked "I wanna sit on your lap" Reyna smiled "ok" Riker smiled and scooted out. Reyna climbed onto Riker's lap and kissed his cheek. "I love you daddy" Reyna smiled "I love you too baby girl" Riker smiled and kissed her head. Riker poked Reyna's sides and started tickling her. Reyna laughed and squirmed around. Reyna accidentally hit her head really hard on the table. Riker stopped and looked at Reyna as she started crying. "baby I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you hit your head" Riker apologized and hugged her. "it's ok" Reyna sniffled "here's some ice sweetie" Stormie said handing Reyna an ice pack.

Riker walked back into his and Rocky's room after saying goodnight and smiled. Riker sat on the bed and Rocky walked over. "I wanna sit on your lap" Rocky smirked and sat on Riker's lap facing him. Rocky kissed Riker causing chills to run down Riker's spine. Rocky took Riker's shirt off and smiled. "I hate the scars on my chest" Riker sighed "they are beautiful, just like you" Rocky m

iled laying down in bed next to Riker. "I love you" Riker smiled "I love you too" Rocky smiled and just stared at Riker. Riker moved his hand down and stuck it in Rocky's boxers and grabbed his cock. He started jacking Rocky off smirking as he saw Rocky's facial expression. Rocky started jacking Riker off. They both took their pants off and Riker turned around. Rocky slowly pushed into Riker's ass causing Riker to let out a low moan. "ready?" Rocky asked "oh fuck me hard" Riker said so Rocky started to thrust into him. Riker moaned quietly causing rocky to smile and speed up. Riker pulled Rocky out of his ass. Riker crawled on top of Rocky went cowgirl style. "hmm fuck yeah, I missed you so much" Rocky moaned so Riker leaned forward and kissed Rocky while he rode him. "I'm cumming!" Rocky groaned so Riker got off of him and started sucking on his large cock until he came in his mouth. "you taste amazing" Riker smiled. Rocky smirked and pushed Riker flat onto the bed. Rocky slid Riker's dick into himself and moaned quietly so he didn't wake anyone up. Rocky started to moved up and down while moaning quietly. Riker moaned softly as Rocky rode him "you're so tight" Riker moaned "you're so big" Rocky moaned and sucked on Riker's neck. Rocky left a hickey on his neck and smirked. Riker threw his head back as he came inside Rocky. Rocky got off of Riker and started sucking his cock. they laid down and Rocky pulled Riker close. "I missed you" Rocky smiled "I missed you too" Riker smiled and kissed Rocky's chest before falling asleep.

Reyna smiled and went crept into her dads' room. she jumped up on the bed and smiled. "Daddy wake up!" Reyna yelled causing the two boys to jump. Reyna pulled on the blanket uncovering the two boys. "Ahhh you're naked!" Reyna screamed and ran off. "well this is going to be a long day" Riker sighed and got up. They showed and got dressed then went to go find Reyna.

"Reyna, what are you doing?" Rocky chuckled looking at Reyna hiding under her blanket. "are you naked still?" She asked ""no, everyone here is dressed" Rocky chuckled so Reyna chuckled "ok that was your own fault for pulling the blanket off" Riker said "ignore him and let's go get breakfast" Rocky said so Reyna got out of bed.

"nice job on traumatizing your daughter guys" Ellington snickered "shut up" Rocky said and Rydel handed them each a plate of pancakes. "Daddy what are we going to do today?" Reyna asked "what do you want to do?" Riker asked "I wanna go play in the ocean with you guys" Reyna smiled "ok, put your dishes in the dishwasher then go put your swim suit on" Riker smiled so Reyna got up and walked off.

Rocky walked up behind Riker and kissed his neck. "hey babe" Rocky smiled "hey" Riker smiled and looked at him. "what are we doing today?" Rocky asked "playing on the beach" Riker smiled "well let's go upstairs and change then" Rocky smiled and started to walk off. Riker ran up and jumped on Rocky's back. "go my mighty horse!" Riker smiled "yeah does that mean you're riding tonight?" Rocky smirked "maybe" Riker smirked and Rocky walked upstairs.

Riker grabbed his surf board and stuff for Reyna to play with and they went out to the water. "Daddy why do you have that?" Reyna asked pointing at the surf board "I'm going to surf for a while. come with me" Riker smiled setting Reyna on the front of the board that was floating in the water. "ok now either sit cross legged or on your knees" Riker said so Reyna sat on her knees. Riker laid on his stomach and started paddling out. he saw a wave so he turned around and paddled. he stood up on the board and smiled at Reyna and the fact that he can finally surf again. Reyna thought for a second then carefully stood up on the moving surf board. Riker smiled and they rode the wave all the way in.

"that was awesome!" Reyna smiled jumping up and down. "I wasn't expecting you to stand up" Riker chuckled "I wanna learn to surf all by my self! please daddy teach me how to surf!" Reyna begged "ok, we will teach you how to surf" Rocky smiled and set the board on the sand. Rocky explained everything about surfing to Reyna and went over it a few times so she under stood then she went out on the water.

Rocky was sitting on his board watching Reyna on Riker's. Reyna saw a wave so she laid down and started paddling forward. Rocky smiled and waited. He heard her scream then saw the water turn red. he paddled over and saw half of Reyna's leg was missing. "oh my god" Rocky said and pulled Reyna onto his board before paddling quickly to shore.

Rocky pulled the board onto the sand and grabbed a towel. he tightly wrapped Reyna's leg to try to stop the bleeding. "Riker please calm down and call the ambulance" Rocky commanded so Riker nodded. Rocky remembered they still had oxygen for Riker so he picked up Reyna and ran into the house and to the oxygen. Rocky put the mask over her face and turn the oxygen on. "baby don't fall asleep. please. I need you to stay awake" Rocky sniffled so Reyna nodded. Rocky heard sirens then an ambulance pulled up front. The paramedics rushed in and took Reyna. all the lynches got int their cars and followed the ambulance.

They waited in the waiting room for news on Reyna. Riker was shaking and crying. "I love you" Rocky whispered to Riker. "I love you too, is she going to be ok?" Riker sniffled "you fought for her because she needs you. I know she's fighting for you because she knows we need her" Rocky explained then Stormie walked over to the two boys. "hey guys. how is she?" Stormie asked "we don't know, she's still in surgery" Rocky sniffled then the doctor walked out. "Reyna just got out of surgery and she is ok" The doctor said "oh thank god" Riker sighed and leaned back on Rocky. "can we go see her?" Rocky asked "yeah" The doctor smiled and lead them to the room.

They walked in and saw Reyna laying in bed with an IV, oxygen and blood attached to her. "she lost quite a bit of blood so we are slowly giving her more blood to replace the lost blood" The doctor explained so they nodded. Rocky sat down next to the bed and sniffled. "you are the strongest, most beautiful and smartest little girl I've ever met. I love you Reyna" Rocky sniffled and kissed her cheek. Riker walked over and sat on Rocky's lap.


	18. Chapter 18

Riker walked over to Rocky and sighed "do you think Reyna will be ok?" Rocky hugged Riker not knowing what to say. "I don't know" Rocky sighed and kissed Riker before laying down in bed. Riker laid down next to him and yawned.

Riker woke up to his phone ringing so he answered it. He started to cry as the doctor talked to him on the phone. Riker hung up and threw his phone at the wall. "Hey who was that?" Rocky asked "we lost her" Riker cried and hugged Rocky. "what?" Rocky asked "Reyna had a seizure and died a few minutes ago" Riker cried "oh my god" Rocky gasped and let tears slide down his cheeks. "let's go see her" Riker sniffled standing up. Rocky nodded so they got dressed and left.

They walked into a room with a bed containing a small body covered in a white sheet. Riker walked over and pulled back part of the sheet to reveal Reyna's pail face. Riker started sobbing. Rocky covered her face and hugged Riker. "Why? she was perfect. she didn't deserve this" Riker sobbed "I don't know, she is is a better place now though" Rocky sniffled then looked at the little girl's body once again before leaving.

The two went back up to their room and went to bed. Riker cuddled close to Rocky and cried himself to sleep.

Rocky woke up and Riker was gone. He got up and looked around. He looked in Reyna's room and found him sitting on the floor going through her youtube while crying. Rocky walked over and closed the laptop. Rocky sat next to Riker and hugged him. "I love you" Rocky sniffled "I love you too" Riker cried. Rocky held Riker close and silently cried. Riker looked up at Rocky and forced himself to stop crying. "Rocky, you're not going to leave me are you?" Riker asked "no, Riker I promise there is nothing you or anyone else can do to make me leave you" Rocky assured him then helped him off the floor.

They went downstairs and everyone looked at them. "what happened?" Ross asked seeing their faces. "Reyna didn't make it. she's dead" Rocky said then started crying again. Everyone looked down with tears in their eyes. Rydel walked up and hugged the two boys everyone else soon after. They all stood in the group hug for a while.

}3 weeks later{

Rocky walked next to Riker holding him close to him. Riker was carrying Reyna's favorite pink guitar and her blanket she brought with her from the orphanage. Riker approached the place she is being buried and sighed. the priest started to talk then after a while and looked at Riker. "the items sir" Riker nodded and dropped the two things into the deep hole containing his daughter. "I love you Reyna" Riker said through sobs then hugged Rocky. Rocky help Riker close and cried. "come on boys, let's get you back home" Stormie sighed so the two nodded and went to their car.

Riker changed out of his suit and grabbed his keys. he left and went to the spot where he had his first date with Rocky. He took his clothes off and jumped into the cold water. He laid on his back and just floated in the water.

Rocky searched the house for Riker then noticed Riker's car was gone. "do you guys know where Riker went?" Rocky asked "no, I thought he was still upstairs" Ross replied "I saw him leave and he had a towel with him so he went swimming maybe" Rydel sighed "yeah and I think I know where" Rocky sighed and left.

Rocky looked down and saw Riker floating in the water. He took his clothes off and jumped into the cold water below. Riker looked and saw Rocky. "how'd you find me?" Riker asked "well one you're my brother and two, you're my husband so I know what you're thinking most of the time" Rocky smiled. "is this normal?" Riker asked "is what normal?" Rocky asked confused by the question. "us? a gay couple" Riker sighed "well nothing about this is normal, we are a celebrity gay couple and we are brothers" Rocky chuckled "I love you Rocky" Riker sighed and hugged Rocky. Rocky held onto Riker and made sure their heads stayed above the water. "I remember our first date here" Rocky smiled "me too. it was the best date ever" Riker smiled "I wanted to do something special for someone special" Rocky smiled and kissed Riker.

it started to get dark so the two left. Rocky decided to stop at the store first. He bought a dozen red roses for Riker.

Rocky got home and approached Riker. "you got me flowers?" Riker smiled "I will love you until the last rose dies" Rocky smiled and Riker looked at the roses in his hands. one rose was fake. Riker hugged Rocky and smiled "I love you"

* * *

 **ok sorry for being depressing and don't hate me for killing reyna. deal with it. I was getting bored of her and this story needed a plot twist. All good reviews pls! bye bitches! Love you!**


	19. Chapter 19

Riker woke up and got out of bed. He went downstairs and started eating a bowl of cereal. Rocky walked up behind Riker and kissed his cheek. "hey babe" Rocky smiled and sat in the chair next him. "hey" Riker yawned. Riker put his bowl in the sink and walked over to Rocky. "what are we doing today?" Riker asked "guys we are going on tour again!" Ross cheered running into the room. Riker looked at him and smiled. "awesome! this will be amazing" Riker cheered and hugged Rocky. "when do we leave?" Rocky asked "a week from now" Ross smiled "well we got shit to do then" Rocky smiled "yeah we gotta set up for our tour kick off party" Riker smiled "ok we can have the party in two days so that gives us time to send invites and get everything we need" Ross smiled and everyone went their separate ways to help set up the party.

Riker was fixing his hair before the party started so Rocky walked up behind him. Rocky wrapped his arms around Riker and whispered "you look amazing" Riker blushed a little and turned around. "I love you" Riker smiled and kissed Rocky. They heard the doorbell ring so they went to see who it was. "hey, Curt! I haven't seen you in a long time. how have you been?" Riker smiled hugging his friend. "I'm great. how have you been? I heard you got cancer" Curt asked "I'm fine. cancer is gone" Riker sighed "that's great. I'm glad you're ok and able to perform" Curt smiled "yeah me too. so you wanna head out back and hang out there fir a while with some beer" Riker smiled so they walked to the back porch.

Rocky grabbed Riker's ass while they were walking causing Riker to spin around. "stop it" Riker smiled "what? I didn't do anything" Rocky lied with a smirk. "you are a terrible liar" Riker smiled. "I know" Rocky chuckled and kissed Riker. "wait what?" Curt asked after seeing them kiss "what?" Riker asked "did you just kiss him?" Curt asked really confused "yeah. how have you not heard about us being married?" Riker asked "wait, I thought you were brothers" Curt said "we are" Rocky smiled isn't that incest. which is illegal" Curt said "yeah but we are legally married" Riker explained "that's fucked up" Curt said so they sat in silence for a minute or two.

Rydel walked outside with a few of her friends. "hey girls" Riker smiled "ew, can we go somewhere else? I don't feel like being out here with this fuck boy" Riker recognized the voice. "Why did you call me a fuck boy?" Riker asked "because you cheated on me with your fucking brother!" Vanni said pissed off "that was two years ago. can we at least be friends?" Riker asked "no, I'm never going to be friends with a stupid gay fuck boy with cancer" Vanni snapped "I'm not a fuck boy! I couldn't help that I got cancer or that I'm gay!" Riker snapped back trying not to cry. "Well you're just another faggot rock star that will become nobody. you are a fuck boy. you should also go kill yourself before your cancer to save the trouble. and go to hell because dating your brother is fucked up and nobody likes a person like that!" Vanni snapped and Riker ran up to his room.

Riker closed the door and slid down the wall as he began to cry. He thought of everything she told him. Is what she said true?

Rocky looked at Vanni then at Rydel. "Vanni, leave. you aren't welcome here after hurting my brother like that. he's been through enough with out your bull shit" Rydel said so Vanni stormed off.

Rocky went upstairs and found Riker on the floor in their room. Rocky sat next to him and sighed "I love you Riker" Riker hugged Rocky and cried. "I hate my life" Riker cried "hey, you're perfect. don't let anyone tell you other wise" Rocky told him. Riker sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I love you Rocky" Riker smiled slightly "I love you too Rikey" Rocky smiled. Riker washed his face and sighed. "let's go back down stairs" Rocky smiled grabbing Riker's hand.

They went back down stairs and enjoyed the party. Rocky handed Riker a beer and smiled.

After about two hours Riker was really drunk and Rocky was drunk too. Riker held on to Rocky for balance and smiled. "hey" Riker slurred Rocky grabbed him and they started making out. "hmm let's go upstairs" Rocky mumbled so they went up to their room.

The two boys woke up naked and hung over. "hey" Riker mumbled looking at Rocky. "hey, last night was crazy" Rocky sighed "well at least now we know that nether one of us will cheat and we'll have drunk sex with each other" Riker chuckled. "mmhmm" Rocky replied closing his eyes. "we should shower and get into some clothes" Riker sighed standing up. Rocky sat up and they both went and showered together.

The two boys went downstairs and were surprised to see it was completely clean. "who cleaned up?" Riker asked grabbing a water bottle. "we did, it's two in the afternoon and you guys were extremely drunk last night we figured you didn't want to be woken up because you guys are hung over" Ross explained. "well thanks" Rocky smiled and looked at Riker. Riker gripped Rocky's shoulder tightly and spoke out of breath "help, I can't breath" Rocky picked Riker up and put him in the car.

Riker laid in the hospital bed with an oxygen mask on while the doctor talked to Rocky. "he was very intoxicated last night, he needs to stay away from alcohol. he can not drink at all. I gave him some medicine to help and he needs to rest and stay on oxygen for the rest of the day and he needs to have oxygen on at night. every night he needs to be on oxygen while he sleeps" The doctor explained "ok, so can we go home now?" Rocky asked "yes" The doctor smiled so Rocky walked over to Riker. "hey let's go, you have to stay in bed and on oxygen all day" Rocky told Riker so he nodded and sat up.

RIker laid in bed and put his oxygen on. Rocky laid with him and sighed. let's watch a movie" Rocky smiled "ok, something with pirates" Riker smiled "of course" Rocky chuckled and chose a movie.


	20. Chapter 20

Riker groaned as he got out of bed at four in the morning. "come on babe, you can sleep when we get on the bus" Rocky yawned "I wanna sleep now" Riker groaned hugging Rocky. "I know, let's just go" Rocky sighed grabbing his suitcase.

Everyone got on the bus and set up their bunks. Riker sat on the couch on the bus and sighed. "I love you" Rocky smiled and kissed Riker's cheek. "love you too" Riker mumbled and drifted to sleep.

Riker was woken up when his body hit the floor. "ow" Riker groaned "you ok?" Ross chuckled "sure" Riker said getting up. Rocky walked over and hugged Riker. "that looked like it hurt" Rocky chuckled "it did" Riker replied standing up.

They got to the first venue and started setting up. Riker grabbed his bass and sat down on stage. He started to tune it and just played random chords after that. Rocky walked up behind Riker and set his hands on Riker's shoulders. Riker looked up and smiled. Rocky bent over and kissed Riker. "I love you" Riker smiled "I love you too" Rocky smiled. Riker got up and hugged Rocky. "I'm tired" Riker mumbled "how are you tired? we haven't even performed yet" Rocky chuckled "and we still have two hours before sound check and meet and greet" Riker smiled "nap?" Rocky agreed and they went to the sofa in the dressing room. Rocky laid down and Riker laid down on top of him and they both fell asleep.

The two boys woke up to unfamiliar voices. Riker looked around and saw about seven girls standing around the room and Ryland was talking to them. "Ryland you couldn't have used a different room for your meet and greet?" Riker groaned "nope 'cause this was the one we set up for it" Ryland smiled "Come on babe, we need to get ready" Rocky sighed "Riker can I take a picture with you?" one of the girls asked "not now. I gotta go get ready" Riker told her "Rocky will you sign this?" another girl asked "sorry gotta go, maybe later" Rocky smiled and left with Riker. The two went into the other dressing room and started to get ready.

One of the girls in Ryland's meet and greet noticed a phone on the couch so the picked it up with out anyone noticing. It was unlocked to her surprise. She went to messages. She saw Riker's name with hearts next to it. It must have been Rocky's phone. She went to the pictures they had sent each other a lot of nudes. She quickly selected all of them and sent them to herself then deleted the conversation from Rocky's phone. She locked the phone and looked at Ryland. "Ryland, I found this phone on the couch and it's not mine" The girl told Ryland so he looked at the phone. "it's Rocky's. thanks" Ryland smiled taking the phone.

After the show Riker checked twitter and almost screamed. "Riker Anthony Lynch!" Mark yelled "Rocky Mark Lynch!" Andre yelled "what?" Rocky asked scared "why the hell are nudes of you two being passed around almost every social media site?" Mark asked "I-I don't know how they got out. someone must've gotten into our phones" Rocky replied "why the hell did you have nudes in the first place?" Andre asked "we got bored and missed each other while Riker was in the hospital and I was at home taking care of Reyna" Rocky explained "you better find a way to explain this shit to the media" Mark grumbled and left with Andre.

Riker and Rocky sat there awkwardly with the rest of the band sitting around the room. "you guys screwed up bad" Ross said causing Riker's face to turn red and tears to flow down his cheeks. "hey what's wrong?" Rocky asked "we messed up and now R5 is going to get trashed because of me" Riker sniffled "babe. it's not your fault. I don't know, who got one of our phones and how but it wasn't either one of our faults" Rocky said hugging Riker. Riker cried while hugging Rocky. He thought that he ruined R5, he thought he ruined himself and Rocky.

* * *

 **Heyyyyy so late update. sorry. Yeah I have a life so I've been busy. I might update in the next two days. if not then after thanksgiving cuz I'm busy. oh well. keep your hate in your head and out of my comments and have a good day or night. idk. bye bitches! Love you**


	21. Chapter 21

Riker scrolled through his notifications and all he saw was nudes. He threw his phone at the wall and curled up in a ball. Rocky walked over and sat next to Riker. Riker hid his face in Rocky's chest and cried. Rocky didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around Riker and sighed. Stormie walked in and looked at the two boys. "hey boys" Stormie sighed "mom, did we ruin R5?" Riker sniffled "no baby, we are figuring this all out and R5 won't be ruined" Stormie explained then her phone ran so she left the room.

Ross walked in and plopped down one the chair. "thanks for ruining R5 you gay freaks" Ross said. Riker got up and walked out of the room in tears. Andre saw Riker walk past and just looked at him disappointed. Riker sat on the floor in a small room and sobbed. Rydel saw him and walked in followed by Ellington. "hey Riker" Ruydel said sympathetically. Riker got up and walked out of the room.

He walked back to the room Ross was in and punched Ross in the jaw. "ow what the fuck was that for?" Ross asked "I have had enough of people giving me shit bout being gay! I struggled for my life through cancer to stay with my family! All you do in return is call me a gay freak! I am a person! I have feelings! so shut the hell up!" Riker yelled "you still ruined R5" Ross said "I didn't ruin R5! it wasn't my fault someone got to one of our phones and got them somehow" Riker said on the verge of tears again. "what ever, you're just a faggot" Ross mumbled. Riker started punching Ross. Ross, sitting down was defenseless against Riker's fists. "Riker!" Andre yelled and pulled Riker off of Ross.

Andre forced Riker to sit down and looked at him. "what the hell is wrong with you?" Andre asked "I'm gay, I ruined R5 and everyone hates me" Riker said through clenched teeth. "why the hell would you beat up Ross?" Andre asked "he called me a faggot and a gay freak" Riker explained "that's what you are Riker! stop beating Ross up because he's telling the truth. you and Rocky aren't important in the band. you''re just the guitar players. all people care about is Ross and Rydellington!" Andre explained "thanks because I appreciate you telling me that I'm not important in the band that I love and work hard in and telling me I'm just a gay faggot!" Riker said through tears and ran off.

He tried to get on the bus but it was locked. He pulled on the handle then punched the door and slid to the ground. He sobbed not knowing what to do next. He needed to find Rocky. He got up and ran through the empty venue until he found Rocky. "hey what's wrong?" Rocky asked when Riker hugged him and started sobbing. "Andre said I'm a faggot, gay freak and we aren't important in R5" Riker sniffled "you are none of those. I promise" Rocky told him then he saw his dad. "dad" Rocky said "what's wrong?" Mark asked "go beat the shit out of Andre or fire him. he told Riker he's just a freak gay faggot and that we are useless in R5" Rocky explained "god damn it" Mark mumbled and walked off.

Rocky woke Riker up and told him that they needed to get back on the bus. "but I'm tired" Riker whined "you can sleep in your bunk" Rocky told him so Riker got up.

Riker put his oxygen on and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

While Riker was sleeping Andre walked over quietly and cut the tube to Riker's oxygen in half. He smirked and put a blanket over Riker's face. He silently snickered then went to his bunk.

Riker woke up gasping for air and coughing. "Help" Riker coughed. Rocky jumped up and looked at Riker. He tried his oxygen but the tube was cut. "what the hell?" Rocky grumbled. He connected a new tube and put it on Riker. Riker breathed deeply with tears in his eyes. "Rocky why did that happen?" Riker asked "someone cut the tube to your oxygen" Rocky told him. "why?" Riker choked out "I don't know. I won't let it happen again" Rocky assured him then kissed him before going back to his bunk.

Riker sat on the couch in the back of the bus and sighed. "hey what was up with Riker last night?" Ross asked "someone cut his oxygen tube in the middle of the night" Rocky said "oh well sucks for him. he'd be better off dead anyways" Andre said so Rocky pinned him against the wall. "you did it! you cut his oxygen!" Rocky growled "let me go" Andre said "you tried to kill my husband!" Rocky shouted "you're right I did. because he's a worthless piece of shit" Andre said "my daughter was killed by a fucking sharl! I can't loose Riker! I love him more than anything! I'm suing you for trying to kill Riker!" Rocky shouted. "it won't be hard 'cause I recorded him confessing" Rydel smiled. "I got the cops" Ellington said then the cops showed up.

}2 weeks later in court{

"all rise for the jury" a police said so everyone stood up. "you may sit" the judge said so everyone sat down. "ok Riker please explain your side of the story" The judge said "I was sleeping and woke up coughing, barely able to breath then I found out someone cut my oxygen tube. Andre later confessing and my sister Rydel has it on video" Riker explained "show the evidence" the judge commanded so an officer opened a lap top and showed it to her. "Andre explain your side" the judge said after watching the video. "I cut his oxygen tube and covered his face up while he was sleeping" Andre said "ok this oxygen. why is it important?" The judge asked "I have lung cancer and I have to have oxygen while I sleep or I could die" Riker said "Andre please explain more to your side" The judge said "I cut the tube and covered his face hoping it would kill him because he's a worthless piece of shit who married his brother" Andre said "He is guilty and being sentenced to ten years in prison for attempt of murder" The judge said so they handcuffed Andre. "Riker and Rocky Lynch are going into custody of the police for incest" The judge added "what? no, we are legally married and a judge gave us legal permission to get married" Rocky argued "my decision is final. court dismissed" the judge said so two police hand cuffed Riker and Rocky and put them in the cop car.

The two boys sat in a holding cell together. Riker leaned on Rocky and cried. "Rocky, I love you. I don't want them to force us to break up" Riker sniffled "I won't let them force us to break up" Rocky assured him then a cop walked over. "ok we have decided to put you under military watch to see if you two act like a normal gay couple or like brothers" The cop said "great, no privacy" Riker said sarcastically "you will continue with your daily lives just under watch by either cameras or two agents" The cop said "ok. can we go now. I wanna go home and sleep" Riker grumbled "yes you are free to go. we are having people take you to your house so the cameras can be set up and to make sure you go straight to your house. The two boys nodded and left.

Riker sighed and went to go shower. he noticed a small camera in the corner watching him. He flipped off the camera and covered himself. He finished his shower and fixed his hair. Riker walked to his bedroom and smiled at Rocky who was laying on the bed looking at his phone. Rocky sat up and smiled at Riker. Rocky pulled Riker over to him and smashed their lips together. "I love you" Rocky smiled and kissed him again. "I love you more" Riker smiled "prove it" Rocky smiled so Riker pinned Rocky on the bed. He kissed Rocky and smirked. Rocky flipped over and took over. "oh fuck you and your strength" Riker grumbled "you like when I get rough" ROcky smirked "I'd love if you got rough right now" Riker smirked so Rocky connected their lips.


	22. Chapter 22

Riker opened his eyes and saw a military officer standing there watching him. He jumped accidentally waking up Rocky. "hey why are you umping around?" Rocky groaned "I wasn't expecting the military person to be standing there watching me sleep" Riker replied and put his oxygen away. Riker leaned over and rested his head on Rocky's chest. "I love you" Rocky smiled "I love you too" Riker smiled. "Rocky!" Rydel yelled so Rocky groaned "Rocky what the hell did you do with my scissors I let you borrow yesterday?" Rydel asked "ugh they are in the middle top drawer" Rocky sighed so Rydel opened the drawer "eww, you put my scissors in a drawer with your sex toys" Rydel said grossed out "we need some way of opening the packages" Riker smirked "that's disgusting. now get your lazy asses out of bed and help clean up the house" Rydel commanded "I'd rather try one of those dildos on Rocky" Riker smirked "get up" Rydel hissed so the two boys got out of bed.

Rocky sat on the couch and grabbed an xbox controller. Riker sat on Rocky and grabbed a second controller."oh we're playing xbox" Ellington smiled "I'm in!" Ross smiled so all the boys sat around the living room playing xbox. "hey, I'm going to the beach with Vanni, Alex and Savannah" Rydel smiled "oh you look very sexy in that bikini" Ellington smirked "hey watch it that's my sister" Rocky said "hey watch it, you married your brother" Ellington chuckled "he's not my brother. he's my husband" Rocky smiled "well DNA tests and mom say other wise" Ross chuckled "enough about Rocky and I being brothers and unpause the game" Riker said so they continued the game.

"Dinner!" Rydel called from the kitchen so all the boys walked into the room. "so how about we go spend a day out playing hockey tomorrow?" Ross suggested "I'm all for it" Riker smiled "are you sure with your cancer and all?" Rocky asked "yes, I'm fine" Riker assured him "I just don't want you to get hurt" Rocky said "yes I know now stop acting like my mom and be my husband" Riker said getting frustrated "why don't you accept some sympathy and stop trying to be stronger than you actually are" Rocky shot back. "that's really hard when I can't talk to my brother because I married him" Riker huffed "then maybe if it was easier then we shouldn't have gotten married because you never want the challenge, just the easy way!" Rocky said "Maybe this was all a mistake and you should just go back to being my brother instead of my lover!" Riker almost shouted "fine" Rocky huffed and the boys stormed off in opposite directions. "ok I've got Riker, who's talking to Rocky?" Rydel sighed "I will" Ross replied.

Riker sat on the back porch and sobbed "hey Riker" Rydel said sympathetically "Rydel, I messed up. how do I fix it?" Riker asked "well you go over to him, apologize and tell him what made you say that" Rydel explained so Riker nodded.

Ross looked at Rocky and sighed "hey so that was the first time we've ever seen you and Riker fight" Rocky looked up at Ross then back down at the ground. "I don't know what happened, I didn't mean any of that. I don't want to go back to just being brothers" Rocky explained "well just apologize and tell him you didn't mean it" Ross told him so Rocky nodded.

Riker grabbed a guitar and went into the living room. He started playing then began singing-

Lovin' you ain't easy nothin' ever is  
But I will keep on fighting for a love like this  
You know I wouldn't have it any other way  
Even when times get tough, I don't want no easy love

This is a track for the guys with one lady in their life  
You wanna pull out your hair sometimes  
But she's still your girl

A love that lasts is like a unicorn  
Holdin' on, a lost art form  
Sometimes you wanna throw in the towel  
But she's still your girl

Lovin' you ain't easy nothin' ever is  
But I will keep on fighting for a love like this  
You know I wouldn't have it any other way  
Even when times get tough, I don't want no easy love

Second verse goes to the females  
Rollin' their eyes when we fail  
Make you wanna go and shop retail  
But he's still your man

Are we crass? Undeniable  
Dirt bags? We're professional  
Sometimes you wanna throw in the towel  
But he's still your man

Lovin' you ain't easy nothin' ever is  
But I will keep on fighting for a love like this  
You know I wouldn't have it any other way  
Even when times get tough, I don't want no easy love

I don't believe that nothing lasts forever  
And every time you're feeling down  
I know we're gonna work it out  
And I know we can't live without each other  
Oh nothing worth havin' comes easy  
And baby you got me singin'

Lovin' you ain't easy nothin' ever is  
But I will keep on fighting for a love like this  
You know I wouldn't have it any other way  
Even when times get tough, I don't want no easy love

Lovin' you ain't easy nothin' ever is (nothin' ever is)  
But I will keep on fighting for a love like this (for a love like this)  
You know I wouldn't have it any other way  
Even when times get tough, I don't want no easy love

Riker smiled at Rocky and spoke "I'm sorry, I love you so much Rocky. I don't want to be just your brother" Rocky stood up and connected their lips. "I'm sorry too, I love you" Rocky smiled so Riker hugged him. "this ain't no easy love" Riker smiled "you know I wouldn't have it any other way" Rocky smirked then kissed Riker.


	23. Chapter 23

Rocky woke up and looked at Riker laying beside him. "I love you" Rocky whispered and kissed Riker's temple before he went downstairs. Rocky got out the stuff to make Riker's favorite breakfast, waffles. "Hey are you making waffles for breakfast?" Ross asked "not for you" Rocky smirked "what? you can't just make waffles for yourself" Ross argued "well it's not just for me it's for Riker too because it's his favorite breakfast" Rocky smiled then put two waffles on a plate. He spread nutelle on top, put some syrup, whip cream and topped it with powdered sugar. He added some fresh fruit on the side then made one for himself just like it. He brewed some coffee then set it on a tray and carried it upstairs to Riker.

Rocky set the tray on the dresser then walked over to Riker. "hey babe, wake up" Rocky smiled then kissed him. "hmm, why?" Riker groaned "Sit up. I made you breakfast" Rocky smiled so Riker sat up. Rocky handed him the plate along with the cup of coffee. "wow, you did all this?" Riker smiled "just for you" Rocky smiled and sat next to him. "this is amazing, why though?" Riker asked "because I love you and I felt like doing something nice for my husband" Rocky replied while Riker took a bite of the waffle. "oh my god this is the best waffle ever" Riker smiled "thanks" Rocky smiled and the two began eating.

After they got dressed they they went out to their swimming hole. Riker smiled and dove in. Rocky followed and the two smiled. "hey babe?" Riker asked holding on to him in the water. "what's up?" Rocky smiled "can we adopt again? like try again. I'm not in the hospital so it'll be easier" Riker asked "if you want to but we should change the room to fit the new child" Rocky smiled "ok, I want to go with you to choose" Riker smiled "how about we go get dressed, go to the orphanage and see who we want to adopt, then we can go to the store, set up a room then the next day we can take the child home" Rocky explained "ok" Riker smiled and they swam to the shore.

Rocky parked in front of the orphanage and smiled at Riker. "let's go" Riker smiled getting out of the car. They walked inside. "hello how may I help you?" A lady asked "we are looking to adopt" Riker smiled "ok, I'll call the kids down for you to meet" The lady smiled then blew a loud whistle. A bunch of kids ran into the room. "Riker looked around and saw a girl with black and blue hair, a beanie, punk style clothes and combat boots on. He walked over and looked at her. "hey, what's your name?" Riker asked "Skarlet" The girl replied "how old are you?" Riker asked "eleven" Skarlet replied "well, how would you like to be adopted?" Riker smiled so Skarlet nodded. "Rocky" Riker smiled so he walked over. "this is Skarlet, we are going to adopt her" Riker smiled "ok, well, we need to clear out and redo a room for you so can we come get you tomorrow?" Rocky asked "as long as I'm getting adopted" Skarlet smiled "ok, well why don't you go write down a bunch of stuff you like. Bands, colors, instruments, anything while we go fill out some papers" Riker smiled so Skarlet walked off.

Skarlet walked back to the front hall way and saw Riker. "here's the list. And I never got your names" Skarlet said handing Riker a piece of paper. "My name is Riker and this is my husband Rocky" Riker smiled "awesome, well I hope to see you tomorrow" Skarlet smiled "you will, we won't disappoint you" Rocky told her. Riker hugged her then the two boys left.

They began driving to the store when Rocky spoke "what stuff does Skarlet like?" Riker unfolded the paper and started reading it out loud "punk rock, the color black, playing bass, playing guitar, playing piano, singing, dancing and hanging out with her friends" Rocky thought about it and went to the mall.

They got paint, new bedding, some decorations and a brand new guitar. They took it all home and went upstairs. Riker sighed and started putting Reyna's stuff in box. He sat on the floor and cried. Rocky sat next to him and sighed "I miss her two" Riker leaned on Rocky and sniffled "well, we got her a sister I guess. She may be gone but I still love her" Rocky stood up then helped Riker up. They finished setting up the room around eleven at night. They went into their room and fell asleep immediately.

The two boys got to the orphanage around noon and smiled when they saw Skarlet. "hey are you ready to go?" Riker asked "yeah" Skarlet sighed "ok, well do you have any stuff we need to take home with us?" Rocky asked "yeah it's just around the corner" Skarlet told them so they walked around and saw three boxes, three guitars and a piano sitting there. "is this all yours?" Riker asked "yeah" Skarlet smiled "ok well let's get it in the car" Rocky smiled and they moved all her stuff to the car.

They were on their way home when Rocky decided to stop for ice cream. They sat down with their ice cream then Skarlet looked at her phone. "oh um, do you guys have a garage or a place I can rehearse?" Skarlet asked "yeah, what do need to rehearse for?" Riker asked "well I'm kinda in a band, you don't mind do you?" Skarlet asked "oh of course not, we are also in a band. R5. what's your band's name?" Rocky asked "the outcasts, my friend Jade plays drums, Raven plays keyboard, Iris plays lead guitar and I play Bass. we all sing" Skarlet smiled "why are you called the outcasts?" Riker asked "because that's what we are. nobody really pays attention to us at school and we are different from everyone else" Skarlet explained "that sucks, well you won't be an outcast in our house" Rocky smiled and they went home.

"hey this is the day we usually have rehearsal, so can I invite my band friends over to rehearse?" Skarlet asked "yeah and I can show you how to work all the equipment and set up" Riker smiled showing her to the other room holding her guitars and keyboard. They set up then the doorbell rang. "hey Jade" Skarlet smiled "oh my gosh is this where you live now?" Jade asked "yes and meet my two dads, Riker and Rocky" Skarlet smiled "wow, it's nice to meet you" Jade smiled then the rest of the band showed up.

"ok what song first?" Raven asked "let's start with our first original song, wild girls" Skarlet smiled so they started playing.

Riker listened and smiled, "hey who are those girls?" Ellington asked "the girl playing bass is our daughter, Skarlet" Rocky smiled "and the other girls are her band" Riker added "well they sound amazing" Rydel said "they do, she's amazing. I love her already and we've only known her for about a day.

After about two hours the girls were finished rehearsing. "thank you for letting use your rehearsal space" Skarlet smiled "sweetie you're part of the family so it's yours too if you don't mess anything up or break anything" Rocky told her "thank you" Skarlet smiled and hugged him. "hey come eat dinner" Rydel smiled so everyone went to the kitchen.

"hey who's this?" Ross asked looking at Skarlet. "this is our daughter, Skarlet" Rocky smiled "hello" Skarlet smiled "hey your band sounds amazing by the way" Ellington told her. "thank you, we have been playing together for a little over a year now" Skarlet smiled "oh you have a band, what's your name?" Ross asked "the outcasts" Skarlet told them "cool name" Rydel smiled and they all finished eating dinner. "I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed" Skarlet yawned. "ok, good night, see you in the morning" Riker smiled and Skarlet hugged both her dads before going to bed.

Skarlet laid down in her new bed and smiled. She couldn't believe she actually got adopted, she knew Riker and Rocky from R5 before she got adopted but she didn't tell them fearing they wouldn't adopt me.


	24. Chapter 24

Skarlet got up and looked at the time, "hmm, seven am" Skarlet whispered then crept out into the hallway. she looked around and saw nobody else was awake. She saw a picture on the wall and looked at it. It was a picture of Riker and Rocky with a little girl. She wondered who it was and why the picture was on the wall. She walked around the house looking at all the pictures on the wall. There was pictures of everyone when they were like thirteen and their first shows and stuff. "hey, what are you doing up so early?" Riker asked causing Skarlet to jump. "I don't know. I just woke up" Skarlet sighed "ok well you want some breakfast?" Riker asked so Skarlet nodded.

Skarlet was eating her breakfast with Riker when Rocky walked into the room. "hey" Skarlet smiled "hey" Rocky yawned then sat down next to Riker. "umm can I ask you something?" Skarlet asked "sure, what's up?" Rocky asked "there's a picture on the wall upstairs of you guys with a little girl, who's the little girl?" Skarlet asked "oh, that's your sister" Rocky told her "where is she now? can I meet her?" Skarlet asked "she passed away, she was attacked by a shark" Riker choked trying not to cry. "oh, I'm sorry for asking" Skarlet said quietly, looking down. "It's ok" Riker sighed so Skarlet walked over and hugged him. "I love you" Skarlet smiled so Riker hugged her a little tighter while allowing tears to slide down his cheek. Skarlet let a few tears out too and sniffled. "what's wrong?" Riker asked drying his cheeks. "I never thought I would be adopted, I'm so glad you guys adopted. All my dreams have come true. Thank you" Skarlet smiled "I'm glad we adopted you. I love you" Riker smiled then Skarlet hugged Rocky. "what do you want to do today since you have to start school next week?" Rocky asked "I don't know, where's your favorite place to go?" Skarlet asked so Rocky looked at Riker. "can we take her there?" Rocky asked "yeah, of course" Riker smiled then they looked at Skarlet. "do you have a swim suit?" Riker asked "yeah why?" Skarlet asked "go put it on with clothes over it and we will take you to our favorite spot" Rocky smiled so they all went upstairs.

They parked and got out of the car. "um it doesn't look like we can swim here, there's no water" Skarlet pointed out, "you gotta walk some" RIker smiled so they walked through the trees until they go to the cliff. "whoa, does anyone else know about this place?" Skarlet asked. "not that we know of and we don't want people to know about it because it's our special place" Rocky explained then they took their shirts off. Skarlet took her shorts and skirt off so she was just in her solid black bikini. "jump" Riker smiled so Skarlet looked down. "what? it's like fifty feet" Skarlet pointed out "we've jumped from higher" Rocky smiled and jumped into the water below. Riker followed leaving Skarlet up on the cliff. "ok Skarlet just wing it" Skarlet whispered then jumped.

She took a deep breath when she came to the surface and smiled. "this place is so cool" Skarlet smiled "I know, that's why I brought Riker here on our first date" Rocky smiled "that's awesome, I want to have a relationship like that some day" Skarlet smiled "you will, it just takes time" Riker smiled and they swam for awhile.

}bleh just skip to Skarlet's fourteenth birthday{

Skarlet woke up and went down stairs. "hey Skarlet" Riker smiled "hey" She yawned and sat down "I made you your favorite breakfast" Rocky said setting down a plate in front of her "thanks" Skarlet smiled "you're welcome, happy birthday" Riker smiled and sat down in front of her. "so party, when do you want to set it up?" Rocky asked "well Rydel and I are going to make the cake then we can start setting up and the party will start at three" Skarlet explained "ok and you'll squeeze in time for your dads?" Riker smiled "I will always have time for my dads" Skarlet smiled and hugged both of them. "hey how many people will be here?" Ross asked "um, about ten" Skarlet replied "ok" Ross replied "oh and Ross" Riker called "yeah?" Ross asked "It's my fourteen year old daughter's party so no beer pong, alcohol, or anything inappropriate" Riker said so Ross nodded and walked off.

A few hours later the doorbell rang so Riker answered it. "hey Raven, Skarlet is in her room getting ready, you can go up there" Riker smiled so Raven nodded and went up to Skarlet's room. "Hey Skar" Raven smiled walking in. "hey, so is this outfit good?" Skarlet smiled so Raven nodded. "oh my god I can't believe you're fourteen! wait is Ryan invited?" Raven asked "shhh, no. I don't want my dads to know I have a boyfriend, especially one like Ryan" Skarlet hissed. "ok, ok. I won't say anything around them. now let's go downstairs" Raven smiled so the two left the room.

"Jade!" Skarlet squealed hugging jade "hey" Jade smiled "oh my god how was your trip?" Raven asked "awesome" Jade smiled "I didn't think you would make it" Skarlet smiled "I wouldn't miss your party" Jade told Skarlet and they all went to the back porch.

"ok, Skarlet do you want your presents?" Rocky asked "of course" Skarlet smiled and they went over to the table filled with presents. "oh my god thanks for the new guitar strap Raven" Skarlet smiled opening the first one. everyone else got her chokers, bracelets, headphones, gift cards and stuff like that. "hey we have one more special girl for you" Riker smiled "really?" Skarlet smiled then Rocky pulled out a guitar case. Skarlet opened it to see the dark purple lead guitar she's been wanting for years. "oh my god! I love it!" Skarlet smiled with tears in her eyes. She hugged Riker and smiled "thank you" Skarlet smiled "you're welcome sweetie" Riker smiled.

After they finished eating cake and everything all the girls left and it was just the Lynchs. "Thank you guys so much" Skarlet smiled "anything for my baby girl" ROcky smiled "I'm fourteen, I'm not a baby" Skarlet smiled "you'll always be our baby though" Rocky smiled "well your 'baby' is tired" Skarlet smiled "ok then go to bed" RIker told her "ok, good night" Skarlet yawned then went up to her room.

Skarlet got a text from her boyfriend Ryan and smiled.  
FROM- RYAN TO- SKARLET: hey babe happy bday, I can't wait to give you your present. you wanna peak at it?  
FROM- SKARLET TO- RYAN: definitely  
FROM- RYAN TO- SKARLET: *picture of dick* you like it?  
FROM- SKARLET TO- RYAN: yeah, you wanna see where I wanna put it?  
FROM- RYAN TO- SKARLET: yeah lemme see your beautiful body  
FROM- SKARLET TO- RYAN: *picture of pussy* I'm nice and wet already  
FROM- RYAN TO- SKARLET: yeah, I'm nice and hard if you want it  
FROM- SKARLET TO- RYAN: sneak out and meet me at the old warehouse in ten minutes  
FROM- RYAN TO- SKARLET: ok, can't wait

Skarlet smiled and put her shoes on. she grabbed her phone and looked around the room. she arranged the pillows on her bed to make it look like she was asleep in bed. She climbed out the window and grabbed her skate board. She ran down the beach and skated down the road to an old warehouse and went inside. "Ryan!" She called out. "I'm in here!" She heard him yell so she went into the other room. She smiled as she walked up to him. "hey, how about some happy birthday sex?" Ryan smirked running his fingers down her arm. Skarlet leaned in and kissed him. They made out and eventually went all the way.

Skarlet woke up on the floor of the warehouse naked next to Ryan. she looked at her phone and saw it was four thirty in the morning and Rydel gets up at five so she has to be quick. "Ryan! Ryan wake up!" Skarlet said shaking Ryan. "Hmm, what's up babe?" Ryan grumbled "it's four thirty in the morning. I have to go. you should go home too" Skarlet said while getting dressed. Ryan got up and Skarlet couldn't help but stare at his large dick. "I have to go, Rydel wakes up at five and I don't want to get caught" Skarlet explained "ok, well I'll see you at school tomorrow" Ryand smiled so Skarlet grabbed her skateboard and ran out of the building. She skated down the street as fast as she could until she got to the beach where she jumped off her board onto the sand. She ran to the house and crept around making sure Rydel wasn't on the back porch before she ran over and jumped on top of Ross' car then onto the roof. She got back into her room then got into her pajamas then got in bed.

Riker woke up and looked over at Rocky laying next to him. "hey babe" Rocky smiled "hey, I gotta go wake up Skarlet for school" Riker told him. "mmkay" Rocky sighed and closed his eyes again.

Riker was driving Skarlet to school when he noticed she looked tireder than usual. "what time did you go to sleep?" Riker asked "um around ten thirty, I was working on a song" She lied. "you need to sleep, it's not healthy for you to not sleep" Riker told her "I know, but you know what it's like when you get an awesome idea for a song and you absolutely have to write it down or record it" Skarlet explained "fine, I'll let it slide this time. now stay out of trouble" Riker smiled when he parked at her school. "I will" Skarlet chuckled and got out of the car.

Riker got home and went upstairs to see Rocky had fallen back to sleep. He took his shoes and shirt off then walked over to Rocky. Rocky sleeps on his stomach so Riker straddled Rocky's butt and kissed his neck and back. Rocky let out a quiet moan causing Riker to smirk. Riker laid next to Rocky and smiled. "get up, we have stuff to do" Riker smiled "like what?" Rocky asked "rehearse, record our new album, talk about album covers, plan the photo shoot for the new album, start planning our next tour and go to the grocery store" Riker listed "fuck" Rocky whined getting up. the two got dressed then started working.


End file.
